Two Different Worlds
by TamaeKurogane
Summary: Kaneki asked Hinami to hang out with him to a cafe for a refreshment. But never did he know, he'd meet Hide and his girlfriend in there too. What possibly could happen after that meeting? "We're living in two different worlds. I'll let you figure that out by yourself." Said the ghoul to his bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rendezvous

It had been 5 months and 2 weeks since Kaneki left the 11th ward and made the vital decision to disconnect from his human life. This included ceasing his attendance in college classes.

Since then Kaneki hadn't met his best friend, Hide. Ever since his first encounter with Tsukiyama Shuu they had rarely met with each other.

Will they meet again? Or were their fates divided?

* * *

"Onii-chan..." the metallic door opened slowly and revealed a little girl holding a yellow notebook.

Inside the not-so-spacey bedroom, she saw the 'onii-chan' she was looking for. He was reading a certain book seriously while sitting against a standard silvery desk.

The white haired young man seemed to realize the presence of the little girl. He looked up at her and closed the book he was reading. He gave her his little smile.

"Hi, Hinami-chan. Come in." He greeted with a caring voice.

"O-okay." Hinami-chan stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Hinami approached her adoptive big brother's his desk. She then gave her yellow notebook to him, like a student to it's teacher.

"Um... Kaneki onii-chan... I've done the math practice you gave me. Could you mark it?" She asked with a hint of hesitation. She was afraid to disturb anything that her big brother was doing.

Yet Kaneki just smiled and he opened the yellow notebook that was full of questions and answers. It was the notebook Hinami always used to study. He only opened the page with her latest practice and scanned her work.

"Good job, Hinami-chan. Sure I'll mark it. Wait here okay?" Kaneki finally said kindly to the younger ghoul. Hinami nodded and sat down to a chair on the other side of the desk. Kaneki used the red pen she had brought along with her and marked her work.

Kaneki had been carrying the role of Hinami's tutor since they had moved little over 5 months ago. Hinami always asked Kaneki to helped her study, but it wasn't rare for Kaneki to be to busy whit his business and only have the time to teach Hinami at night. That's if Kaneki even came home at all. His investigation took up a lot of his time. This moment was one of the rare chances for Hinami to be able to study with her big brother's help.

Glancing around, Hinami saw the closed book that Kaneki had been reading. The title was something to do with martial arts. Pressure points?

"Onii-chan. You're reading about martial arts again?" Asked Hinami breaking the silence.

Kaneki only glanced to Hinami's direction, "oh, that? Yeah. I need to think of another convenient way to defeat my enemies." He confessed and continued correcting Hinami's mistakes. "Hinami-chan, you didn't minus 8 from your answer on number 5 here..."

Hinami jolted up and examined the answer Kaneki indicated with the end of the pen. "A-ah! I forgot... Then probably number 6 is wrong as well..." she said disappointed.

Kaneki chuckled and patted her head as he smiled, "It's okay. At least you understand how to work on this practice. You're getting even better everyday, Hinami-chan." Complimented the kind ghoul. Hinami could feel her cheeks turning red from mixed embarrassment and excitement. "Th-thank you very much, onii-chan!" She quickly nodded and went back to her seat. Deep inside she was overjoyed every time 'onii-chan' praised her.

Hinami sat quietly again. Her gaze turned to Kaneki's room. Unsure of what else to do, she observed. Kaneki's room was simple. There weren't many decorations. He had the basics, a bed, a desk, his wardrobe, and shelves with only decorations were the mini statues scattered about.

"Onii-chan sure really doesn't care about decors. Well, it's not like he has anytime for that. But it would be nice for him spice things up here..." Mused Hinami. She stood up from her seat and browsed the shelves. Kaneki's noticed but decided to let her be until he finished checking her work.

Hinami browsed all the books that were organized neatly by subject.

"Novels... several poems... mostly martial arts. Onii-chan does really worked hard for fighting, huh..." noted Hinami, talking to herself lowly so Kaneki couldn't hear. Her eyes trailed down and there she saw a photo of Kaneki, his hair still black with somebody with orange hair. "Huh? Who is he?" Leaning closer the the photograph, she heard Kaneki speak.

"My bestfriend."

Startled, hinami snapped back to her previous upright position.

"O-onii-chan! I-I'm sorry!" She apologized immediately.

"Haha! What are you apologizing for?" Asked Kaneki chuckling a bit at her awkwardness.

"W-well... that's..." she was confused for what to say.

Kaneki chuckled some more, walked to the photo frame and took it in his black nailed hands. His eyes became a bit sad remembering his bestfriend. Hinami could see it. The way Kaneki looked at it was the way she did looking at pictures of her mother, just not as intense.

"What's his name, onii-chan?" Hinami decided to ask.

"Hide. My friend from university. We were already friends since the elementary though. He had been following me anywhere I go. Haha..." said Kaneki a shadow if a laugh in his tone, "I wonder what is he doing now... that guy."

"... why are you not going back to the university, onii-chan?" Asked Hinami innocently.

Kaneki sighed heavily and put the photo back to it's place. His face turned serious and he looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm too busy for... that..." there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I see..." replied Hinami-chan. Then there was silence.

But Kaneki spoke up, changing his mind, "No. That was wrong. It's not because I'm too busy," Hinami glanced back to her right where Kaneki was standing, "it's because I already decided to leave that world a long time ago. Leaving my ordinary life. Leaving Hide..." his fist tightened at the thought.

"Onii-chan..." muttered Hinami sympathetically.

Hide had been his only friend since he was young. Without Hide, he didn't think he would've made it through his primary years. His orange haired bestfriend had been his biggest supporter in life.

Now... They hadn't met since his 'severing of all ties.' Kaneki changed his phone number. He had also lied to Touka, saying he would visit Anteiku, never actually intending to do so. To visit the place that had accepted and helped him live as a ghoul. Thanks to them Kaneki was able to discover that ghouls were not entirely beasts. But despite all of that, he wasn't ready to see them. Not yet. There were still a lot of things to be done here.

But sometimes Hide really did came across his mind. 'What is he doing now?' 'Where is he?' 'Is he okay?' 'Does that guy have a girlfriend now?' 'Does he still eat to the usual place we used to go yo?' 'Does he still going to Anteiku to flirt with Touka-chan?'. All of those questions were a big part of Kaneki's curiosity. But to sum it all, Kaneki was just worried about Hide's safety.

"I wonder... if that guy is still safe..." his biggest worry slipped out from his mouth. He realized that and quickly he covered it, "a-ah... nevermind what I said. Here you go Hinami-chan. I'm done correcting it. Well done." He said immediately changing the topic, implying that they were done. Hinami of course understood this so she grabbed the notebook and held it tight against her chest. She looked down for a second, sad. Sad for seeing her big brother like this.

"Go on Hinami-chan. Take a rest or play with Banjou-san. That guy is bored around this hour." Kaneki said as he glanced at the clock. It was 4 PM.

Hinami nodded her head and ran into Kaneki, hugging him tight. Kaneki, caught off guard, was surprised but hugged her back. Hinami burried her face into Kaneki's t-shirt and muttered, "Promise me that you will always tell us when something's wrong... Kaneki onii-chan is a very kind person... I'm sure Hide-San really wants to see you again..." she hid her face but Kaneki could feel the tears through his thin t-shirt.

Kaneki smiled softly and patted her head. Carefully, he put his hands on top of Hinami's petite shoulders and pushed her away gently. Kaneki squatted down, making his height lower than Hinami's face. He looked up and looked into her eyes, desperately trying to hold back tears. Kaneki used his thumbs to brushed away the tear that had just fallen. His face softened and he gave her one of his previously abundant but now rare warm smiles.

"Thank you Hinami-chan. I'll keep that in mind. Don't cry, what are you crying for? It could ruin your cute pretty face, you know?" Said the caring big brother to his little sister. Kaneki already thought Hinami-chan as his precious little sister, promised himself to protect her at all costs.

Hinami frowned and squeezed the notebook even tighter into her chest, "it's just... I'm really sad to see you like this... You have suffered a lot... B-but... We couldn't do anything..." Hinami squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

Kaneki sighed and hugged Hinami tight. He soothed her back but she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Thank you Hinami-chan... I'm okay. Really. Shh... don't cry, don't cry. Look, I survived tons of stuff. Everything's okay now." Said Kaneki as he brushed another tear falling down Hinami's cheek.

Hinami's crying eased to a standstill and she nodded. Kaneki stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Hinami's face lifted up, still blotchy and red, "g-go where?"

"You'll see." He responded with a smile.

* * *

"Kaneki! Where are you going?" Banjou quickly stood up from the sofa. If, by any chance, Kaneki was going anywhere dangerous, he had to go with him.

"I'm going to take Hinami-chan somewhere with me. Just a refreshment. Relax, Banjou-san." The white haired young man answered nonchalantly as he rolled up his black Samuel and Kevin blazer's sleeves to his elbows.

"Where is Tsukiyama and the others?"

"Tsukiyama's in his room. Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante are training on the rooftop."

"Good. Don't tell Tsukiyama about this. I don't want him to disturb me this time," Kaneki said stoically, "and tell Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante to clean the laundry after they're done."

"O-okay!" Banjou nervously nodded in response.

"Let's go Hinami-chan." Kaneki opened the front door and waited for the little girl to pass through it first. Hinami went through ahead, followed by Kaneki, the door closing with a click. Banjou could only wonder where on earth were they going.

* * *

"2 coffees please." Ordered Kaneki from the waitress.

"Would you like to try our waffle? We have vanilla, chocolate-"

"No, thank you. Perhaps another time." Kaneki knew what the waitress wanted to offer. Before she could finish he cut her off but she nodded and went to give the orders to the barista.

From her high seat Hinami was fidgeting, wondering why did Kaneki brought her along. She could feel a lot of stares from the other people. She could tell that probably it was because of Kaneki's unique appearance. His hair's white and messy so it attracted a lot of people's eyes. He also grown a little taller and more muscular because of everyday's intensive self training. Hell, he has the sixpack now. With the blazer and khaki jeans he was wearing, they didn't only see him because of his hair, but because of his cool looks. Kaneki seemed to realize the stares also but he ignored them and pretended not to know.

Truth to be told, Hinami also thought Kaneki as someone who's really handsome that it was almost sinful. She blushed a bit but quickly hid it with her red scarf she brought along.

To avoid awkwardness, the light brunette girl trailed her eyes around the room from her seat and checked all of the interiors. They were all so beautiful. Most of them were made of woods. There were cute plastic plants on top of the white wooden shelves with the company of a stack of old english books. There were also vintage style paintings on the wooden walls. The jazzy music made the atmosphere even better. It was a really cozy and beautiful café. She didn't know that Kaneki knew this kind of place.

"This place is really beautiful..." said the light brunette girl in awe. Kaneki chuckled lowly and hold his head against his palm.

"Aside from Anteiku, this place is where I and Hide were often hanging out to eat the popular waffle. The waffle that waitress offered. It was... delicious." He said as he stared off to nothing through the window beside them. When he said delicious he was hesitating because now every tastes other than human's meat and coffee are horrendous. But he really did remembered the waffles here were tasty.

He turned his face again facing the little girl, "I wanted to come here sometime but lately I've got no time to do so. I figured I should ask you to hang out with me. Do you like this kind of place, Hinami-chan?"

"Mm! I love it! It's beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here, onii-chan!" Hinami replied cheerfully.

Kaneki smiled and ruffled Hinami's head, "I'm glad. Your welcome."

The waitress finally came with a wooden tray which contained the coffees for the two waiting ghouls. She put the mugs on the table and bowed before she left. The aroma soothed the air. Hinami drank the coffee with a satisfied feeling.

Kaneki picked up the white mug. When he brought the mug to his lips, the bell rang, indicating that there were customers coming. Unfazed by it Kaneki sipped the warm coffee... until he stopped when he heard an all so familiar voice calling out his name.

"K-Kaneki...?"

Kaneki's eyes widened in shock. He almost dropped the mug that was already off from his lips. Nervously he looked towards his left, where a young man with orange hair and a red headphone around his neck was standing along with a long black haired woman wearing a white dress. They were holding hand with each other.

"Hi... de..."

It was none other than his bestfriend. Nagachika Hideyoshi.

* * *

Tamakuro's here has come with another TG fanfic. I got this idea from ShadowDragon94. He (idk what's his gender tho) said that I should make a fanfic where Kaneki meets Hide for the first time since the epic incident and what would Hide thought about the newborn Kaneki. Also there's the encouragement from doobieslayer! Thanks!

This story will be 4 chapters, or maybe 5. Don't worry, this story will update every twice a week! Next update will be on Sunday or if I can't, Monday.

Please follow, favorite, and review! Especially review, that stuff really encourage me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good Bye, Hide"

"Hi... de..."

"Are you... you are Kaneki aren't you!? Kaneki Ken!?"

Kaneki fell silent. The coffee's taste suddenly more bitter than it should be. He put the mug down and gulped. Kaneki didn't know what to think. He was blindsided, not yet ready for an encounter with his long time friend. But there was no going back. Now that Hide saw him, Kaneki could only give him a forced smile.

"...Yeah. It has been a long time... Hide."

* * *

"Wow... you've changed, man... a lot..." Said Hide as he scanned Kaneki from head to toe. At a signal from Hide, the friendly pair moved to another table. Hide's new girlfriend sat with Hinami-chan, who was now fidgeting with the edge of her laced dress. Kaneki prayed she wouldn't misstep. No, he corrected himself, she would be fine.

"Really? Have I changed that much?" Asked Kaneki aiming for small talk.

"Of course you have look at yourself!" Hide fell silent for a moment and finally coming up with a lot of words to say, "you look like... you've been through a lot. You look a lot tougher somehow... Your style is different, too. You're taller and your hair's white now... did you dye it?"

"A-ah, yeah. I dyed it. A friend from a study group gave me the recommendation." Kaneki scratched his chin with his left hand. He lied.

"...I see... You're also still wearing the eyepatch. It's different than before though. And what's with the black nails?" Hide pointed his finger to Kaneki's hand.

"This was... because of him also. He forced me to do it for his commercial flyer photo. He was actually the one who dyed my hair as a matter if fact," Kaneki continued scratched his chin, "simply put, he is someone who works in a salon and wanted me to become a model for him."

"...Really?" There it was. Hide's high speculation. He knew something was out of place but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Of course, he knew Kaneki was lying. He knew of Kaneki's habit of lying. But Kaneki only nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Then where have you-"

"Is that woman over there your girlfriend, Hide?" Before Hide could finish the almighty question, Kaneki had immediately cut him off with his own question.

"Oh, her? Yeah she is! Her name is Mizure. Beautiful isn't she? She is an economy major, only just noticed her 4 months ago! I still ask myself how I hadn't seen her before." He said proudly, grinning at the beauty.

"Mm. She is beautiful... So it's been that long, your relationship with her? You're really lucky, Hide."

"I know right? I decided to stop chasing that waitress from Anteiku. Mizure is more beautiful and she's so kind!"

"You mean Touka-chan?"

"Yeah! So you still remember?"

'How can I not?' Kaneki gave an awkward laugh, "ahaha, yeah..." he sipped his coffee again. Hide truly knew nothing about Kaneki's life since the accident. He still had doubts but Seemed to disregard them.

Hide looked behind him and addressed the small girl next to Mizure. It seemed their conversation was light and enjoyable from Kaneki's view in the booth.

"How about you? Who's the girl?" He pointed his thumb to Hinami.

Kaneki couldn't think if an answer right away, but after a short pause decided to say, "She is um... A daughter from a friend of mine also... It's a long story." He didn't exactly lie.

"I see... She's cute, you know. What's her name?"

"Hinami."

"That's a cute name!"

The same waitress from before came to them with another order, 2 créme brullés. She put one of them in front of both Hide and Kaneki. Hide took a spoonful in his mouth and his face melted with pleasure.

"Mmm! It's so delicious! Honestly I find this even more tasty than the waffles we used to eat, Kaneki!" Said Hide delightfully.

Kaneki took a spoonful of the sweet-for-humans food and put it in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it and faked the munching sound. This was what the manager taught him to do a long time ago, how to eat normally and blend in with humans.

"Mm. It is delicious. You have great taste, Hide." Kaneki faked the satisfying smile as he scratched his chin with his left hand again. He glanced a bit toward Hinami and saw her looking back. Hinami covered her mouth and quickly looked the other way. Human food really was plain gross.

'It tasted like glue with sticky snort. This is so terrible. Disgusting. Awful.' Complaint Kaneki inside his heart. He didn't dare to take another scoop. Kaneki struggled to keep his face as normal as possible. Later on he would to puke it all out. Definitely.

Kaneki put his spoon down, readying to ask his own question.

"Hide, why are you here? This place is quite far away from your home." He started.

"Oh, I have to do the last project for graduation. I'm staying here for a week. Mizure-chan wanted to acccompany me since she has her own business to do here." Said Hide.

'I see... no wonder.' Mused Kaneki.

Hide stopped eating his créme brullé and put the spoon down. He put the stuff aside and his face turned serious. He looked at Kaneki sharply like he could rip a hole through the ghoul's face.

"Kaneki."

His serious deep voice startled Kaneki who was staring through the window, focusing on nothing in particular.

"Y-yeah?" For some reason Hide made him nervous.

"You stopped going to university."

Kaneki clammed up. Yes, he'd stopped going to the now. He didn't care anymore about his studies with all his business in the ghoul community.

After several seconds Kaneki nodded, "Yeah, I decided to drop out." His face turned stoic.

"Why?"

"...I can't tell you that. But there's a reason."

They fell silent but Hide was still staring daggers at Kaneki. Kaneki glanced sideways to avoid his accusing stare. Honestly, he didn't want to keep on lying but he didn't want to put Hide in danger. He needed to keep Hide blind from everything about him. He needed to lose contact with him. It was all for his bestfriend's own sake.

"...What have you been doing, Kaneki? I've been trying to call you all the time..." his voice turned somber, "I even asked Touka-chan for your number but she doesn't know anything... You were working there part-time right?" Of course Touka knew nothing. Kaneki left Anteiku without giving any contact information.

Kaneki was finding it harder and harder not to tell hide the truth, and all of it. But, Kaneki was dangerous, it would be better for him to know nothing. He kept reminding himself this, only the argument was becoming less and less valid.

But Kaneki had to give him a tough act. He had to give him a mean act. He had to push Hide away. Because...

"That's none of your business."

If Hide knew he was a ghoul...

"I don't want you to get involved with anything that I'm doing now."

That would be his biggest regret.

Hide was surprised. Kaneki wasn't Kaneki anymore, he was colder and harder. His eyes like they had seen hell and defeated the devil. A smile so forced it hurt to look at, a painful mock image of the Kaneki that used to exist.

Hide sighed and folded his arms, "well... at least you're not lying about that one."

"Huh?" Kaneki was confused.

"You were lying about your hair and , the créme brullé was gross, wasn't it? Maybe it's not to your taste but I don't know." Said Hide straightforwardly, shaking his head in confusion.

It surprised kaneki that hide could tell he was lying, but who was ke kidding, hide was a genius. He shouldn't question the matter though, kaneki needed to disconnect from hide...to protect him. He decided no to care. Finally realizing his efforts at hiding had been fruitless kaneki became outwardly cold, no longer forcing a cheery attitude.

"You're right. I lied, and you shouldn't know the reason behind it all." Kaneki stood up from his seat, prepared to leave.

Hide immediately stood up as well and grabbed Kaneki's wrist, "Kaneki, please! Tell me! I'm your bestfriend! What happened to you!? Why did you disappear?" His outburst gained the attention from the other customers, but Hide didn't care. He wanted honest answers from his missing bestfriend.

"...We may never meet again after this, Hide," said Kaneki starting his farewell greetings, "just so you know... I'm not the Kaneki you used to know anymore, and since you're gonna ask, it's none of your business. So some parting advice," Kaneki grabbed Hide's wrist back a little hard and Hide winched, "you're a genius, but don't look into me." He leaned closer toward Hide's ear, "you need to forget me. You and I... are living in two different worlds."

Kaneki released his grip and smiled for the last time to his bestfriend, "good bye, Hide."

With that he strode over to Hinami who had finished her coffee and tapped her shoulder, "let's go." He didn't even bother to catch Mizure's eye in farewell, who was sitting at the same table as Hinami and who only watched dumbfounded at the events that had unfolded before her.

"A-ah, okay. Good bye Mizure-san, it was nice talking to you." Hinami bowed to Mizure and then took Kaneki's hand that was outstretched for her to take hold. Kaneki pushed the door open and strode out into the pedestrian traffic.

"KANEKI!"

Hide had managed to catch up to kaneki. Kaneki desperately wanted to spill his guts, tell hide the truth still knowing he couldn't.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'LIVING IN TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS'!? TELL ME!" Hide shouted pleading.

Kaneki stayed silent. He seriously wanted to tell Hide, that he has turned into a ghoul, but it won't guarantee his and Hide's safety. He turned his face to the right and Hide could see the same cold eye for the last time, looking at him.

"I'll let you figure that out by yourself." And with sense finality the two ghouls walked away without second glance back, leaving the confused and slightly depressed human falling to his knees

* * *

"Onii-chan... You okay? Here, drink some water..."

"Argh... hah... Yeah..." Kaneki gulped a fair amount of water to neutralize the after taste. He felt a lot better.

Before going home, Hinami and Kaneki were stopping inside an alley for Kaneki to puked out the créme brullés he ate before it made him sick.

"How was the taste? It looked really disgusting to me when you ate it..." Hinami asked out of curiosity.

Kaneki nodded and wiped his mouth, "it was indeed disgusting. It tasted like glue with sticky snort. Plain horrible..." He spitted a little more, "I will seriously never eat humans' food again..."

Hinami was thinking whether or not she asked Kaneki about entirely what happened at the café. She was afraid that she might upset Kaneki's feelings. But she couldn't help to asked the upset ghoul because she was worried and curious.

"Um... Onii-chan... that was Hide-san, your human bestfriend right?" She started as Kaneki was resting himself by sitting on top of a trash can.

"...Yeah, that was him." He muttered bitterly.

"It seemed like... it didn't went well?" She carefully asked.

Kaneki just sighed and ruffled his own hair. He was kind of tired for all what happened. He looked up to see the cloudy blue sky.

"Things wouldn't turn out that way if only I could tell him the truth. I need to get away from him. I don't want Hide to get drag down into the ghouls world. He would regret befriended me..." his voice turned melancholic by the end of the sentence. Hinami couldn't say anything and looked down.

There was silence for awhile, but Kaneki broke it up. "What were you and Mizure-san talking about? Did she talked to you?" He was hoping to cool down the atmosphere.

Hinami's face quickly lifted up. She was glad that Kaneki asked her something. "Ah, yes! We introduced ourselves and she asked me about what is my connection with you."

"And you answered...?" Kaneki was sure that Hinami would answer differently than what he said to Hide.

"Um... I said to her that I am your little sister... Is it okay?" Hinami was getting a little nervous. But bingo. It was different.

"Ahaha... a sister, huh..." he paused for a little while and continued, "I said to Hide that you are my friend's daughter, though. It's half-right, right?"

"E-eh!? I-I'm sorry! Then Hide-san will probably confuse..."

"No, he won't. Your lie was obvious. I'm a single child, I don't have any siblings. So he would probably believe me." Reassured Kaneki as he closed his eyes. "But probably he will think why in the world would you also lie. Well, it doesn't matter." Kaneki stood back up and walked towards Hinami. He offered his hand again for the petite girl to grabbed ahold.

"Let's go home, shall we?" The air was getting cold. Kaneki gave her his warm smile again to comfort her from being guilty, and at the same time he didn't know that his smile also warmed the little ghoul's heart.

When Hinami saw that smile, she knew that Kaneki wasn't completely gone away. The 'onii-chan' she knew for the first time was still there, even though just a little. He still had that tender heart that not all people possess it. With that heart, Kaneki always wanted to protect everyone who's important to him. Thinking that made Hinami feel more optimist. Happily she accepted the ghoul's hand and they walked home together, leaving the cold alley.

* * *

**So I couldn't published it yesterday because I just got back from Batam at night. The plane arrived in Jakarta at 10 PM because it was delayed for an hour and man... I was so tired :')**

**Btw, I didn't know that Tsukiyama actually doesn't live along with Kaneki and the others! HUAAAAA :'(( Poor him, man... Well for the sake of the story, let us let it slide :')**

**THIS CHAPTER IS REPOSTED! It was edited by TheFlyingLemur! She made this chapter a whole lot better! Thank you! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mizure**

**Cover: shiromi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Pluck' Them Out

15 minutes of walking and taking bus, the two ghouls have arrived on their home. Kaneki opened the door and Hinami greeted from behind.

"We're home- Huh!?" She was surprised by something and that was...

"KAAANEKI-KUUUN!"

"Ts-tsukiyama! Don't-"

*DUAGH!*

Tsukiyama Shuu was immediately jumping over to Kaneki just to hugged him. But with no succeed, Kaneki kicked his face from the right distance just before he was able to and sent him flying over to the carpet. That's why Banjou tried to stop him.

"Fufufu... As strong as ever..." complimented the Gourmet as he rubbed his bloody nose. He was trying to act tough.

"I told you. No messing around." Said Kaneki irritated. This was what he really hate from Tsukiyama, his overly-weird attachment towards him. If that ghoul keep that up for forever, then Kaneki would seriously kicked him out from this household. He has been trying to endure his annoying behaviour.

"Excuse me." Kaneki went ahead and stepped his foot on Tsukiyama's stomach just like a mound.

"Oof!"

Kaneki sat on the white sofa. He put his legs on top of the coffee table in front of him. He picked up the remote and turned on the LCD TV. Hinami closed the door back and could only laugh awkwardly.

Banjou decided to take that chance to approached Hinami who was hanging her red scarf, "um... so where did you guys go?" Asked Banjou.

Hinami looked behind her and saw the big kind ghoul looming over her, "oh! You startled me Banjou-san!" She left the scarf hanging and smiled, "we only went to a beautiful vintage style café and ordered coffees. It was a really beautiful place!" She replied cheerfully. Banjou smiled and nodded in understanding. He went to the kitchen counter.

After Bajou was already out of her sight, Hinami sighed and glanced at Kaneki. Kaneki paid no attention to them and busily tapping the remote changing channel. _'Onii-chan said I shouldn't tell the others__ what actually happened back there... I'm sorry, Banjou-san." _When Kaneki and Hinami were on their way walking back home, actually Kaneki told Hinami not to tell the others anything about him meeting Hide. He doesn't want to talk about it any further.

The sound of multiple footsteps was coming from the corridor. It was Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante. They weren't wearing their mask.

"Kaneki-san, Hinami-chan! Welcome home! We have finished the laundry." Said Ichimi greeting them home.

"Thank you everyone!" Thanked Hinami representating Kaneki because she believed he was too tired to talk to anyone. Hinami went to the toilet to washed her face.

"Thanks." See, he replied simple, yet with a smile. His black nailed thumb was still pressing the button on the remote trying to find the news channel.

Soon later, Banjou came with a glass of warm water. He put it on the coffee table for Kaneki to drank.

"Thanks, Banjou-san."

Banjou sat beside of Kaneki and joined to watch the TV. Tsukiyama came back with a tissue plugging one hole of his nose. He wanted to sit beside of Kaneki but instead, Kaneki gave him a dead glare.

"Why so serious, Kaneki-kun~?" Whimpered Tsukiyama teasingly.

"Fuck off. Go sit over there." Retorted Kaneki as he pointed to an ottoman* with his head.

"Fufu... as you wish, then." Tsukiyama obediently complied.

Later on everyone gathered on the living room. The trio sat on a red bean bag chair together. Hinami who also just came from washing her face sat on the spot where Tsukiyama wanted to sit on, which made Tsukiyama feel secretly annoyed.

The TV was showing the news about the Doves who have successfully captured some ghouls in the 20th and 7th ward.

"7th ward? Ah, the place where we raided the ghoul restaurant." Said Jiro commenting the news.

"20th ward... I hope everyone in Anteiku still safe..." Prayed Hinami.

"Do you think the Doves will arrive here soon?" Questioned Sante to the people inside the room.

"Who knows. If they're here, then we'll just have to act as humans like we usually do." Answered Tsukiyama to the ghoul who possessed the mask with number three on it.

"The reason why we're here in the 6th ward is because we need to investigate further about Kamishiro Rize and find out more about this ward's boss, Kamishiro Masataka, who has the same last name as Rize... so..." Kaneki paused. The news continued and this time, it surprised them.

_"Moving on to the next news of today. CCG has come up with a recent update regarding a ghoul with code name: Gourmet."_

"Oho~ they're talking about me now? Tres bien!" Tsukiyama seemed happy when the world notice him.

"This is going to be interesting..." Banjou muttered.

_"We are here with a top-class investigator, Mister Koutarou Amon, whos__e__ team is responsible for The Gourmet's case. Mister Amon, please tell us about the new update for this case." _The female reporter handed her mic to the top-class investigator.

Kaneki's eyes widened when he saw the tall man with tough face. Koutarou Amon, an investigator he met a long time ago and once back in Aogiri.

_'Koutarou Amon...__ So he's__ that guy, huh...'_ Kaneki muttered inside his heart.

_"Yes. For the last 5 months, Gourmet has been active outside the 20th ward despite the record that shows his hunting ground was there. 18th, 7th, and 8th ward are the frequents for the last 5 months. Now we are trying to hunt him. The other team has agreed to lend us their help, so they're going to send some second-class investigator to the wards around 7th and 18th tonight."_

"Then they might come here... No, they will." Said Hinami with her conclusion.

"Fufu... then I shall wait for them to come and slice them up for our dinner." Tsukiyama said with confidence.

"Tch... those investigators will definitely disturb our own investigation. With them roaming around, it's also hard for us to move. Your look is still recognizable even without a mask, Tsukiyama-san." Said Kaneki with his eyes looking at Tsukiyama.

"Then shall I dye my hair with a new color and change my hairstyle? Hmm what color then... I guess green could be good... or pink?" Tsukiyama already lost in his own thought.

"No need for any of that..." Kaneki sighed heavily and folded his arms. Kaneki couldn't understand Tsukiyama's fashion taste. He just couldn't. He leaned his back to the sofa.

"Then you mean...?" Banjou speculated. The trio and Hinami also thought the same. Kaneki smirked and his grey eyes looked back to the TV.

"What else?" The white haired ghoul replied simply still with his smirk there attached.

Tsukiyama could feel his excitement going up. Hinami only gulped and felt nervous, while the trio just put the poker face.

Kaneki stood up from his seat and went to the basement. Everybody else also dismissed themselves and only left the trio who still wanted to watch the other channel.

'_I won't let anybody __get in my way__. Nobody.__' _Swore Kaneki to himself while his foot dragged his way to the training room.

* * *

"Hide-kun... are you okay?" Mizure worriedly asked the gloomy young man.

"Hhhh... I don't know..."

The couple were in a public park, sitting on a public picnic table. They left that café to avoid any awkwardness. Actually for the agenda, after stopping by at that café, they wanted to find the materials for Hide's last assignment in a mall or a bookstore. But never once he thought he would meet Kaneki with a daughter of his friend.

"Just how many anonymous friends does he have out there... Just what kind of life he has been doing... Where was he and that girl going... Does he live here... Oh, Kami-sama why..." Hide muttered bitterly with his head burried under his palm.

Mizure was really sad to see her boyfriend like this. She didn't know anything at all. She also never met Kaneki before but there was one thing she knows for sure. The Kaneki that her boyfriend has been telling enthusiastically, the Kaneki that his boyfriend has been wanting to introduce to her, was completely different than the Kaneki she met at the café. She thought that Kaneki would have this innocent and kind face, but the young man that was called 'Kaneki' before didn't have any of that feature.

"Hide-kun... Why don't we start searching for the materials? And maybe for a break, we can watch a movie later at night. What do you think?" Mizure tried to cheer him up with her plan.

Hide lifted his face and looked at the gorgeous goddess in front of him. He smiled and nodded in surrender. Because he also didn't want to spoil this day for the sake of her girlfriend, right?

The day was getting darker. The sky was painted with dark indigo color. It was cloudy, there was no stars. The night time for the ghouls is their highest chance to roam around. The danger for the humans were always rising up in this moment because they could be a 'dinner' for the inhuman creature.

A certain ghoul party also preparing for that. They made sure they will liven up this danger, for the Doves.

* * *

Kaneki wore his combat black suit and brought his black hood. He picked up the mask which gave him the 'One Eyed' alias from inside of his drawer. He already warmed himself enough for battle. Enough for killing.

Someone knocked his door 3 times and without permission, he opened the door, revealing a tall man with bizarre colored suit.

"You ready? Everybody's waiting outside." Reported the Gourmet.

"Yeah."

They both left the house and greeted by the others. They also seemed ready. Banjou was a little bit nervous but he was confident that taking down second-class investigators, even he could do it somehow. Hinami wasn't the same as before. She was more matured, and she also learned how to control her kagune for combat. Hinami was special. She has 2 kinds of kagune and her sense was even more sensitive than the average ghouls. This time she would like to test herself.

Kaneki stepped in front of the others, giving him the aura of a leader. His friends always looked at him like that. Kaneki was their leader, even though the leader himself never really realized that.

The One Eyed pulled up his hood, getting ready to engaged.

"Let's go."

They're going to take down the Doves.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ward, the human couple was unconscious for the news. Never did they know, that night would be the total settlement between the two fated bestfriends.

* * *

*ottoman is a piece of furniture consisting of a padded, upholstered seat or bench, usually having neither a back nor arms, often used as a stool or footstool, or, in some cases, as a coffee table. Ottomans are often sold as coordinating furniture with armchairs or gliders. (wikipedia)

**Thank you all so much for following this fic and reviewing! I really really appreciate it! The 4th chapter will be released next week! Stay tune!**

**For the new readers: Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Ishida Sui except Mizure**

**Cover: shiromi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reupload: fix some errors**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fraud Deal

Kaneki and the others were now far away from their house. They were walking to the pinpointed locations which Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante have already received from their secret informant when they have finished watching the news 4 hours ago.

"How's the situation, Ichimi-san?" Asked Kaneki.

"Our informant said that there are 10 Doves in this ward. They're dispersed, but we have the locations here." Said the ghoul who's wearing the number one mask. He gave Kaneki the name of the locations.

"Alright. We're also going to disperse. We're going with three teams. Tsukiyama-san, you're going with me." Kaneki began to organized the team.

"Oui!" His teammate bowed elegantly.

"Banjou-san, you're with Hinami-chan. Take care of each other, got it?" Hinami nodded. But Banjou didn't.

"Wait, Kaneki! If you go with Tsukiyama, then the Doves will know you're here and on top of that, you're cooperating with him. It'll be more risky for you! And also... isn't it better if you're with Hina-chan? I can go with Tsukiyama in your stead..." Banjou worriedly expressed his thought.

Kaneki stopped walking which made everyone also did the same. Kaneki shook his head disapproving his friend's offer.

"You're alright with her, Banjou-san. Hinami-chan is strong. Also, this is a great chance to see just how much you have improved from our training," a plain smile appeared on the white haired ghoul's face but it didn't give any comfort to Banjou at all, "with Tsukiyama-san, I can get a lot information without 'working' too much. You get what I mean?" He asked back as his brows rised. Tsukiyama smiled silently behind him.

Banjou knew if he argued any further then Kaneki wouldn't go anymore kind to him. Sometimes Kaneki acted as a friend and a charismatic leader. But at the same time, he could act as a merciless boss. And that's scary.

"...Got it." Banjou decided to comply.

"Tsk, tsk, Monsieur Banjoi. Too bad for you." Tsukiyama gave a sly smile.

Banjou got annoyed because this was the countless time Tsukiyama addressed him like that, which he didn't even know the meaning, "I told you my name is not 'Monsieur' or 'Banjoi'!"

Hinami tried to calm them down and Kaneki shook his head in disbelieve. Thank goodness those two big ghouls don't fight everyday... or fight for real.

"Well the rest... the three of you are together. I think you'll work better with each other company." Kaneki finished. They continued walking.

"Of course. We can do it." The three of them complied with confidence.

The ghouls began to fasten their speed.

* * *

_"There are 4 investigators on top of a signal tower. There is a way which lead to that tower. It's beside a mall, not too far from here."_

Jiro's explanation was ringing inside the one eyed ghoul. He and Tsukiyama were almost there. The street wasn't really that crowded until they have arrived in front of the mall. Lots of people still coming in and out. They stopped for awhile and looked at the mall.

"What time is it, Tsukiyama-san?"

Tsukiyama lifted up his left arm and looked at his classy metallic watch, "8:32 PM"

"...There are still a lot of people here..." Kaneki began to lose in his own thought.

"This mall will closed at 10 PM because of the cinema's schedule inside. Probably there's still one more show left for each movie." Explained Tsukiyama.

Kaneki understood and continued to walk in normal speed so he wouldn't attract a lot of people attention. They saw a road with a board written 'signal tower, up ahead' standing in front. They have found the way which lead to the tower and without anymore sightseeing, their attention focused on the way.

But little did he know, there was already someone who saw him from afar, and he intended to follow the discovered ghoul.

* * *

"The movie was amazing wasn't it, Hide-kun?" Mizure asked as she locked her arms around Hide's.

"Yeah, it was! The action scene was really flawless! Also, when the hero saved the girl, it gave me chills... It was very heart touching." Hide expressed his thought eagerly. Looks like the movie was very fantastic.

"Haha! You sure really like action movie, Hide-kun!"

Hide scratched his head because he felt silly, "ehehehe... I really do like it! But what about you, Mizure-chan? Did you like it?"

Mizure nodded, "Mm! I like it!" They both laughed with each other and began to discussed the movie more.

Soon later, the couple have arrived on the lobby. They were in queue for taxi because the sound of thunder was already booming several times. It could be raining soon enough. Hide was looking aimlessly around the place. Sometimes he was also looking beyond the street. His head began to filled with Kaneki again.

_'Hhh... Will I meet him again? Kaneki... Just where are you now... What are you doing...Why did you leave... There must be something that you haven't told me! What do you mean by we're living in two different worlds... Shit. Even the movie couldn't fill my mind for awhile.' _Voiced the worried friend inside his heart. He began to feel restless and he also prayed to God, hoping to meet and knowing the truth from the ghoul.

Hide looked onto the other side of the street again. There, he saw 2 man walking. One man was wearing a hood while the other one was wearing a bizarre colored suit.

_'Those guys are so suspicious... Why in the world the taller one wear a green colored polkadot suit. That's so gay.' _Hide began to observed those two. Suddenly, they both stopped and were looking to the mall. They seemed to be talking with each other.

Hide looked at the hooded one. He narrowed his eyes to focused to that certain person. And what a shocked.

_'Wait. __That eye patch, white hair bangs, that height, Kaneki!?'_

As if the God answered his prayer, Hide realized that the hooded one was Kaneki. Hide's heart began to beat faster. Kaneki and the other one began to continue to walk, but at the same time the taxi has arrived to picked Hide and Mizure up.

_'Shit! They're going away! I have to follow them!'_

"Hide-kun, let's go." Said Mizure. But Hide didn't go inside the taxi. Instead he immediately gave his girlfriend his umbrella.

"Mizure-chan! I'm sorry! You go on ahead! I have something to do! I'll see you at the hotel! Bye!"

"E-eh!? Hide-kun! Wait! Hide-kun!"

Without giving any chance for Mizure to stopped him, Hide has already ran off across the street with Mizure's voice slowly fading away voice.

He wouldn't immediately apprehended Kaneki and Tsukiyama. That would be foolish. He needed to know what they're up to and find out who's that guy with Kaneki.

Hide was also wearing a red hooded jacket. He pulled the hood up and began to mind his distance 20 meters away where they couldn't see him. The further he followed, the more he knew where they were heading.

_'Signal tower...? What are you up to, Kaneki!?'_

There was only one way to find out. He had to witness everything. He had to be involved.

* * *

The two ghouls have finally arrived on top of the tower, still haven't noticed a human who has been following them.

Hide was hiding behind the wall near the exit door to the opened space of the signal tower. From there he pointed out his head a little enough to see what's going on.

The city now was painted with street lights. From on top of the tower, they could see the amazing scene. But unfortunately they were not here to enjoy it.

They were here to eradicate the investigators.

The investigators didn't realized the two arrived ghouls behind them because they were still busy with their own business.

"Sanada-san, what's the status from the other teams?" Asked a brunette investigator to a tall bald man with black beard named Sanada. He looked like around his 30s.

"No answer. I'm still trying to call here, Genma." He replied sternly.

"Ah, crap!" A shorter man who looked younger suddenly remembered something. "I forgot my phone! I left it at home!"

"Hhh... Ichi, you're too careless. Don't you know that phone is important?" Scolded another investigator with black spiky hair.

"Uugh... What do I do, Kazuya-senpai?" Whined Ichi.

"You can use my phone later if you need to call or whatever..." he replied lazily.

That's four of them.

Meanwhile Hide was confused. Why in the world did the two of them met some investigators from the CCG. His worst imagination scenarios began to get even worse.

Decided to end their small talk conversation, Tsukiyama stepped forward and greeted them with his usual french.

"Bonsoir, messieurs! How's your investigation progress if I may ask?" Tsukiyama daringly provoked them with a loud voice.

Immediately the four second-class investigators snapped their head back to the source of the voice. They were obviously surprised because they never thought that the Gourmet himself came to them.

"That mask...! Gourmet!" Shouted Genma.

Hide who overheard them also got shocked inside, '_Gourmet!? You mean the S ranked ghoul, Gourmet!? So that tall guy is a ghoul!? Then what the hell is Kaneki doing with him!?' _Hide's heart began to beat rapidly nervous.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama have wore their own masks while they were climbing the stairs. At first, Hide didn't know why they wore it. But sure one thing came to mind. Mask, means ghoul. Of course it was just a wild conclusion. But he never thought that it was real.

_'Kaneki also wears the mask... does that make him...? No! That can't be! He's a human!' _Hide quickly slapped his mind away, didn't want to jinx it.. But suddenly he remembered about the old news of a male who got into an accident and got a ghoul's organ transplanted into him. His mind suddenly went wild remembering that.

Meanwhile Kaneki was standing still behind Tsukiyama, waiting for the investigators to realized his well being. Oh yes they did.

"So you're here... That ghoul behind you. Who is he?" Asked Sanada cautiously.

"Oh! I wanted to introduce him to you, monsieur investigator!" Tsukiyama called Kaneki to come closer by using his hand gesture. Kaneki came forward and now he was standing beside Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama put his hand on top of Kaneki's shoulder and proudly introduced him.

"He is my friend, and a very... very strong ghoul..." Tsukiyama slyly smiled and his voice turned cunningly low. Kaneki began to threw away his jacket and revealed his black combat suit.

"You can call him... 'One Eyed'."

Kaneki's one red eye was dangerously sharp. His pupil was shrinking. His mask made everything about him turned intimidating. So intimidating that the ones who saw him for the first time shuddered, and the same goes with the witnessing human who was still hiding behind them.

Hide almost felt numb. He felt all of his energy drained out for just hearing it. He was very speechless, shocked, and his eyes wide in disbelieve.

_'You... you're a... ghoul!? What... but how...? __Could it be I was right...? No...' _Hide was feeling weak but now that things have become like this. He couldn't just leave. He had to get focused. He had to watch everything until the end.

The Doves seemed like they haven't encountered Kaneki. They tried to search him in the ghoul identification files but his name hasn't got registered yet. Knewing that, the raven spiky hair investigator began to prepared his quinque. The others also followed. They're ready for battle.

"So, One Eyed. Are you new?" Asked the shortest second-class investigator.

Kaneki only tilted his head and made a bored expression, "New? By 'new' you mean being a dangerous ghoul?"

The youngest scoffed and released his bikaku quinque from his suitcase, "All ghouls are dangerous, idiot. I mean your alias and your being."

"Oh... that." Still with his bored expression, Kaneki answered simply, "none of your business."

His answer made the asking investigator mad. He seemed to lost his composure, "you damn cocky son of a bitch..." He almost went ahead to attacked the ghoul but the spiky black haired Dove stopped him by grabbing his junior's shoulder.

"Stop it, Ichi. You'll die right away if you do it like that. We need to remain calm."

"Tch! Let me go, Kazuya-senpai! That One Eyed bastard pisses me off!"

Tsukiyama only sighed and shook his head. Now that he felt it was the right time, Kaneki opened his zipper so his voice could be heard clearer.

"Now your turn's over, it's my turn to ask." Kaneki's voice began to turned low and rough, "Do you know Doctor Kanou?" He stressed every syllables of his sentence.

Sanada raised his eyebrows and decided to reply, "...Yes. He was the CCG's coroner."

Kaneki couldn't hide his surprised expression. His one opened eye widened and he began to lost in his thoughts, _'__A coroner but he became a surgeon? Shit, so he already has connection with CCG and ghouls. But what does he want with me? Why did he made me his guinea pig!?' _Kaneki returned his focused on to the investigation, "Why did he leave then? Why did he become a doctor?"

Without receiving any answer, Ichi was already dashing his feet with his Rinkaku quinque equipped in his hand. His quick professional movement made anybody who saw him would think 'no wonder he's a second-class even though he's that young.' With swift movement, Ichi rotated his body and launched himself into the air, attacking the ghouls from above.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He shouted angrily before his quinque reached both ghoul's head.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama easily dodged it and their distance began to widened. But it didn't matter. They could actually defeat those investigators alone if they wanted to. Because the attack failed, Ichi quickly jumped back and put him in a safe distance.

The immediate attack didn't even put Kaneki in fazed. Instead, he put an 'are you kidding me' expression behind that mask, but his eye showed it clearly.

"You seriously want to kill us like that, investigator-san? That was reckless. If I have already released a limb of my kagune, you could've died hanging in the air with it pierced through your stomach." Kaneki said coldly.

"Shut up! You're so annoying! What do you want to do with Doctor Kanou anyway!?" Ichi retorted back fearlessly to the white haired ghoul.

"If I tell you, will you give me the answers I need?"

The Doves didn't give Kaneki any answer. They were still in the defensive stance, already equipped with their own quinque since Ichi was dashing off on his own. But it was also written in their faces, thinking whether or not should they tell Kaneki what they know. Then suddenly Genma came up with an idea.

"Sanada-san..." Genma began to whisper. Sanada quickly put his attention to his comrade. "We'll tell that ghoul that we will give him the answer he wants. Then after that, we should've known what they aftered. We don't need to give any answers." Sanada thought about Genma's advice. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it's better that way.

"Very well. We'll do your way. But I have something to ask that ghoul first." Genma nodded and they began to put back his attention to their enemies.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama has been watching the people in the back were discussing. They realized that it looked like they've done talking.

"You guys done?"

"Yes. But first, we have something to ask you." Sanada began to speak.

Honestly after hearing that, Kaneki began to get annoyed. Why would they ask him anything else? They only need to hear him and give him the same thing in return. But he decided to go with their way for now. "...What is it?"

"Why are you with the Gourmet? Are you friends?"

Tsukiyama laughed while Kaneki just stood still. Kaneki glanced at Tsukiyama, telling him with his eye to answer them instead of him.

"Why are you laughing, Gourmet!? Answer Sanada-san!" Demanded the short-tempered investigator who was standing the closest to them.

"What an ill mannered investigator you are, boy. I will answer the Monsieur over there. Why are you so angry all the time?" Tsukiyama said a little bit mad. But the young Dove just glared at him instead. Tsukiyama paid him no more attention and began to reason.

"I became his friend for a reason. He has to find Doctor Kanou and destroy a certain organization who has tormented his body and soul. And I, the Gourmet, wants to become his 'sword' to aid him in his mission and ease his battles." Tsukiyama glanced a little bit to Kaneki and continued, "truth to be told, we were enemies. But we have already let that slide." Tsukiyama's eyes turned narrow when nobody saw him. His cunning mind began to speak, _'And when the time comes... I shall take a bite of that wonderful flesh of yours... Kaneki-kun.'_

Hide who has been hiding and listening the whole time was shaking with tension. He saw the fight. He suddenly remembered the bookworm Kaneki who doesn't even like to say bad things to others. He remembered Kaneki doesn't even know how to throw a punch. Even though it was only dodging, Kaneki still amazed Hide to the bone. It's like, he has already fought for a long time until his body remembers the feeling of danger.

Hide could never imagined Kaneki to became a ghoul, friends with ghoul, and even want to destroy an organization. However, something pique Hide's curiosity.

_'An organization who has tormented Kaneki's body and soul? Is that what has made Kaneki into a ghoul? Is that... what caused Kaneki to changed...? Dammit! What does that weird suit ghoul mean!? What organization!?' _Frustated, Hide shouted voicelessly. He seriously felt dumb for not knowing anything.

"Saa! Monsieur Sanada, is that enough?" Asked Tsukiyama as he clapped his hands once. He overheard the name of the investigator's that's why he called out his name as well.

"You both were enemies and then became friends? That's just weird..." Commented Kazuya.

Tsukiyama smiled slyly and he laughed, "Haha! Humans and ghouls are not very different from each other, investigator-san. There are also weird humans who sell their own child just to gain some money to buy items in an online game*. Interesting isn't it?" Tsukiyama answered them back sarcastically.

"That's irrelevant, dumbass. Don't equate us humans with you monsters!" Retorted Ichi. Had enough with his attitude, that guy finally got into Tsukiyama's nerves.

"Boy, you really ask for death aren't you? Va bene! Fight me one on one if you dare!" Finally Tsukiyama put off and threw his blazer and released his kagune. His right arm encircled with hard purple RC cells. The tip was sharpening and made a knife shape.

"Bring it on!" Ichi began to prepared with his offensive stance again. Tsukiyama's body leaned forward, he left his spot by running with his super fast speed, ready to chop Ichi's head. With his spear rinkaku quinque in his right hand, Ichi also dashed forward fearlessly, ready to pierced Tsukiyama's heart.

Their weapon almost clashed, but it didn't. Something destroyed the floor in front of them both and stopped them. It was the finally released Kaneki's kagune that was slightly shining with red light.

Tsukiyama looked to his right and saw the unamused Kaneki, "I am sorry, Kaneki-kun." Without even waiting for Kaneki to say anything, Tsukiyama knew he should apologized and calmed down. He pulled back his kagune into his shoulder blade.

_'Th-that's! Kaneki's kagune! He released it through his back hip!?' _Hide was shocked and he couldn't help but to gasped. Fortunately nobody heard him.

"Do you want to get a piece of my quinque too, One Eyed?" Ichi said taunting.

Kaneki tilted his head and his ghoul eye turned black this time, indicating him that he has turned seriously mad.

"Shut up. I can kill you right away if I want to." Ichi flinched after hearing that. Right away he knew, that the ghoul in front of him was seriously dangerous. The ghoul could kill him right away? No doubt he's right. Ichi decided to shut his mouth because he didn't want to die in such a ridiculous way.

Kaneki's eye turned back to normal red and reverted it's attention to the oldest investigator in the back and glared, "Sanada-san. If you want to fight now, then I'll take you call off our deal to exchange information." Said Kaneki coldly.

Sanada's face has been restless. His comrade over there would seriously messed things up.

"Ichi. Do not do anything stupid. I didn't give you any orders to fight. Step back this instance." Said Sanada with his orders. Reluctantly, Ichi stepped back quite enough. Not too far from Kaneki's kagune, not too far from his comrades also.

Kaneki took it as they still wanted to follow the deal, so he pulled back his kagune but he didn't put it back inside his body. "I'll make this brief. Doctor Kanou is someone who's responsible with my life. He was the one, who turned me into a ghoul." He stopped there. He wanted to see their faces. That info shocked everybody who heard him. Including Hide.

"Wait! So you were human!?" Genma immediately asked the different ghoul.

Kenaki clammed up for awhile, kind of hesitated for no reason."...Yeah. He's someone I need to blame. But I need his reason first. I need to know where is his whereabout." Said Kaneki seriously. He began to wait for the answer.

But unfortunately, that brief waiting would be useless.

Sanada, Genma, and Kazuya were looking at each other and nod. They have fully equipped the quinques and they were ready with offensive stance.

"Thank you for the information but we are sorry, we don't know where he is." Said Sanada as he pointed his koukaku quinque sword towards the ghoul, "now we must exterminate The Gourmet, and bring you alive, One Eyed."

Tsukiyama sighed and he folded his arm. He turned to Kaneki and said, "I knew it would be like this Kaneki-kun. We should've killed them right away. What a bunch of ungrateful humans... Tremendo!" Dramatically Tsukiyama put his hand on his forehead and shook his head as his back straighten up.

Kaneki also closed his eyes and sighed. He stepped forward and he began to do his habit everytime he wanted to 'pluck' someone. He cracked his finger. He released three more of the kagune's limbs, that made it four.

"I'm dissapointed Sanada-san... But thanks to you at least I know that Kanou was a coroner," Kaneki zipped closed his mask, Tsukiyama also equipped his kagune and ready, "you won't take me alive nor kill the Gourmet." Kaneki's eye turned black and his red pupil was shrinking.

"Because we're going to eradicate you all here."

His words were menacing.

* * *

**I knew it. It's going to be for 5 chapters! Sorry guys I couldn't upload it fast enough... This chapter is the longest right? I was planning to make the fighting scene here but I thought I should probably fill something first to make the story not so monotone. I can't guarentee to make the next chapter fast too (since it's a fighting scene and it's going to be hard for me ugh).**

**And also, MY INTERNET'S OUT OF QUOTA AND 'FANFICTION . NET' IS ACTUALLY BLOCKED IN HERE SO I HAD TO CHANGE THE DNS BUT I COULDN'T CAUSE THE QUOTA WAS OUT.**

**NEVERTHELESS, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING. WOW. WOOOW WOOW. *bows deeply***

**Btw, have you guys heard Little Cry From The Abyss by ? That song is very beautiful. I've been hearing that lately. You guys should try to hear it :3 Also, I'm so happy that I got the lyrics for Loom (mobile game Cytus song. I'm a pro btw rly) because the composer himself (Sta) gave it to me after I asked for his permission :')**

**Oh yeah! It's very nice to see TG fans out there in Indonesia! Hai kalian semua thanks dah baca! XD**

**Disclaimer**: not mine except Mizure and the four investigators

**Cover**: shiromi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eradicated

"We're going to eradicate you all here."

* * *

Ichi started first as he swirled around his spear. The bluish ray emmited from it, making it looked dangerous and deadly. His legs were short, but his speed covered to match the distance he couldn't have reached. Obviously he aftered Tsukiyama first because their one on one battle was interrupted by Kaneki.

"Let's finish where we left of, Gourmet!" Shouted Ichi. His spear finally clashed with Tsukiyama's kagune.

"It takes you one hundred years to kill me, brat!" Tsukiyama countered the spear and forced Ichi to jumped back. But right away Kazuya was there jumping from behind of Ichi's shadow with his bikaku quinque rised in his hands. But Tsukiyama saw him and dodged easily. The quinque only destroyed the floor below.

Didn't want to lose the chance, Tsukiyama counter attacked and swung his blade aggressively to both of them. His flawless rapid attack put the two investigators in difficulty. They had to defend themselves each time because the blade could possibly cut their chest.

Meanwhile, Kaneki also had to faced Genma and Sanada. Unlike Tsukiyama who has already in the middle of fighting, Kaneki was still calmly standing but his kagune was ready.

"One Eyed, surrender now or we're going to do this in a hard way." Said Genma with his rinkaku quinque that was shaped like a whip.

"'Hard way'?" Suddenly, Kaneki was gone in a blink of an eye. It put the two investigators in confusion and they risen their defence immediately.

"Where is-"

Genma's line was cutted off with Kaneki's feet that was landing on his cheek from behind. There was a little crack sound, indicating that the jaw was breaking. Sanada was shocked and his attention quickly turned to the menacing ghoul.

"Aren't you underestimating me too much?" Kaneki's eye was dangerously cold and he slowly walked closer to the fallen investigator, "'Hard way'? I'M the one who's doing the hard way. I told you, we're going to eradicate you all here." Kaneki's rinkaku was rising in the air, ready to stab the human under it.

"GENMA-!"

Mercilessly, the ghoul pierced through the unlucky dove's heart with his glowing tentacle. He didn't even had the chance to let his quinque touch Kaneki a little bit. The poor investigator didn't even had the chance to fight. His last face was showing fear and sorrow, which Kaneki didn't even care to see.

Tsukiyama's fight was halted when they saw the scene. Ichi and Kazuya were also screaming Genma's name. In the middle of the agony, Tsukiyama smirked victoriously and felt proud. One obstacle down.

Ichi's rage was uncontrollable and he lashed out, "YOU... HOW DARE YOU KILL GENMA-SENPAI! ONE EYEEEEED!" Ichi changed his target from Tsukiyama to his comrade's murderer.

"Oh no you don't!" But it wasn't that easy, Tsukiyama blocked his way and his long feet kicked Ichi's stomach.

"Ack!" Ichi was sent back flying. Fortunately there was Kazuya who catched his body before it hit the floor.

"Your opponent is me. I won't let you interfere in One Eyed-kun's fight." Said Tsukiyama as he put his finger in front of his lips.

Sanada was biting his lips. His calm demeanor has turned into complete anger.

"He... he was going to get married tomorrow..." Sanada grabbed his koukaku sword tighter until his knuckles turned white. His voice was shaking.

"...It can't be help, Sanada-san," Kaneki looked down and he cracked his finger again, "because it's either me or you all." His one red eye turned glaring towards the veteran investigator and without warning, his feet was running very fast, ready to pierced another beating heart.

Sanada was fearless. He was also running with his sword in his right hand. His feet was still strong and agile as if he was still young.

Their weapons clashed, releasing some sparks. Sanada pushed through and sent a heavy force, but the sword wasn't hard enough to cut Kaneki's kagune. Kaneki jumped back but was immediately attacked. It didn't matter. Kaneki dodged every slashes perfectly, he only had to find a chance to counter.

"Not bad," he said as he dodged, "but not enough to kill me." Two of Kaneki's kagune were holding the frenzied sword while the other two attacked Sanada attacked Sanada's left arm and made two slashes wounds. It was bleeding.

"Urgh!" The attack was slowing Sanada down, but he tried not to care about his wounds. The ghoul in front him was more important than that.

That's what he thought. But in a blink of an eye, Kaneki was already gone from his vision.

Automatically Sanada snapped his head back to prevent any future attacks from behind like before. He didn't want to end up like his comrade. But he was wrong.

"Wrong way." The familiar voice was coming from his behind again. Quickly Sanada rised his sword to block Kaneki's attack. It was working. Kaneki's feet was landing on the black blade instead. Fortunately Sanada was fast enough to react.

"You're a fool for telling your opponent where you are when you're doing a surprise attack." Mocked Sanada sternly. He was moving to the right and spinned his sword so the edge was facing the white haired ghoul. He was targeting the side of the stomach.

"!" Kaneki who was still in the air found it hard to dodge and helplessly, he got damaged.

* * *

Kazuya was helping Ichi in his battle against Tsukiyama. His battle power was nothing to be underestimated. Kazuya's quinque was shaped like a big axe. His bodyshape was also looking muscular even though the white coat covered his arms. Spinning the axe lightly like it was a feather, Kazuya ran to attacked Tsukiyama's back.

"Get the hell out of my way you gay bastard!" Yelled Ichi as he clashed his spear a countless times with the purple kagune.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm not gay, boy. It's called fashionable." He smiled playfully from behind his mask. Tsukiyama didn't forget the other human who has been trying to find an opening to attack his back. He extended his kagune that was encircled his arm. Ichi didn't see that coming so he quickly put his spear in front him to prevented it pierced through his chest. While Ichi being occupied like that, Tsukiyama's long leg kicked towards his behind where Kazuya was. With his strong kick that he gained after tasting many ghouls and humans from the Ghouls Restaurant before, Kazuya was sent flying pretty far away. Kazuya's big weapon made him a little bit slower so he didn't get a chance to defend.

Right at that moment, Tsukiyama felt something wet from on top of his head and shoulder.

"Hn?"

From one drop, another thousands of drops raining from the night sky. The rain made the lights from the city blurred away. It was not a heavy rain, but enough to soaked them.

"Ah... it's raining..." Tsukiyama lifted his face up to the source of the rain. His bangs that was neatly styled now laying down, covering his forehead. There were water drops that was falling from each strain of his purple hair.

"Hey, what is your name again, shorty?" He asked as he was still looking up to the sky.

"So you've been calling me like that without knowing my name? Haha. No wonder," Ichi pointed his hand to the ghoul. His face was tough, "it's Ichi! A strong second-class investigator that will take your head tonight! Remember that!" he yelled outloud proudly to compete with the loud noise of the rain.

"Right... Ichi. Uno," Tsukiyama lifted his head down and he pointed his finger towards the short investigator, "I'm more interested in you than the muscular man over there. So wait, okay?"

"...Huh?" Ichi's brain was working slow. His hand that was rised was slowly lifting down. And he just realised what Tsukiyama meant when the ghoul was turning his body away from him and ran fastly, dangerously, towards Kazuya. His kagune that was encircling his right arm was glistening because of the rain that was keep pouring on it.

"NO! STOP!" Without thinking, Ichi hurriedly chased Tsukiyama to stopped him. The rain didn't slow him down. He didn't afraid to slipped. Even if he did, then he just needed to stand up again.

But he was too late.

Tsukiyama chopped Kazuya's head right away, didn't want to waste anymore time. The red blood from his neck was spraying all over Tsukiyama's leg and some sprayed on his face. Tsukiyama's face that was smiling wickedly, was painted with the red drops on his chin and cheek. It made him looked like a sadistic flamboyan serial killer.

Ichi was falling to his knees. His eyes were almost gauged out because of the shock. He screamed loudly, yelling his senior's name in agony.

Tsukiyama laughed cynically. He didn't give a damn. But he wanted to amuse himself more, by cutting Kazuya's abdomen neatly. Only to took it's flesh with his kagune. He ate it graciously from his sword, right in front of Ichi.

"Hm... I thought it would be juicy since he's big. But not bad as well..."

Ichi was burning with complete anger. He stood up, grabbed his spear, and ran to his most hated enemy.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A SATAN!"

Tsukiyama sneered and he was ready to take Ichi on one-on-one.

* * *

Kaneki was hitting the floor with his back. He didn't move and made Sanada wondering if he actually had won that easy. But it was the other way around.

"Aah... You really are cannot be underestimated..." Kaneki slowly got up.

"!?" Sanada was surprised when he saw that Kaneki's stomach was completely okay. The wound that he gave before was completely gone. It was like the ghoul didn't fight in the first place.

"H-How did you..." his heavy voice was kind of stuttering because of his disbelieve.

Kaneki looked up to his opponent and made a bored expression. His eye was half-lidded.

"You must be a veteran so you should've known that ghouls have fast regenerative ability."

"But you're different. You were too fast. You're supposed to be a half-ghoul, aren't you?"

"Well..." Kaneki lifted up his right hand up for him to saw, "I have to thank Rize-san for that." Sanada didn't have any clue for what Kaneki was talking about.

Suddenly, Kaneki's palm was receiving a rain drop. One drop, a thousand followed. His long hair was quickly soaked. His semi-spiky white hair was laying down and his bangs almost covered his eye.

He lifted his head up. The rain poured his face directly. Kaneki closed his eye, relaxing his tension for a little bit. His kagune's limbs that were moving in the air were now relaxed down and each of their tips were touching the floor.

"By the way Sanada-san..."

Even though the rain was covering the little noises with their own, Sanada could hear his name was called from the ghoul.

"I'm not a half-ghoul..." Kaneki lifted his head down. He glared towards the veteran dove.

"I am a ghoul." Sanada was met with the black eye of Kaneki, as if it was ready to shrinked him into the darkness.

Sanada got back ready with his sword. His wound sometimes relapsed but he could bear with it, "so you threw away your humanity?" He asked coldly, yet at the same time, sadly.

Kaneki widened his eye. He was startled by what his opponent said to him. Kaneki gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. But he knew what was his reason.

"...It was all for the sake of protecting everyone that's important to me." Kaneki was rising his hand again to in front of his chest. His expression was unreadable by Sanada.

"CCG is the disturbing flies. If only you didn't come here, then I didn't have to do this..." Kaneki cracked his finger, "but it's too late. You have disturbed me and became a threat."

Four of Kaneki's glistening blackish red kagune's limbs were rising back in the air now. But they weren't stably calmed like before. They were moving dangerously, more lively, as if anyone who stood near him even 10 meters away could easily get cut like a pie.

Sanada didn't scared at all, even though he knew that he needs to be more careful and redoubled his senses. But the rain drained his hearing pretty low. The rain that was showering his bald head made him feel a little bit more fresh, cooling down his tension. But that didn't make him to lower his defence.

He was ready now. Without anymore exchanging words, Sanada dashed forward to the dangerous ghoul. His wet black coloured koukaku sword was ready to wound the ghoul for real this time.

Kaneki welcomed his attacker by swiftly turning his body to the left as his legs were spreading wide opened to hold his balance. His movement made the water under him splashing against the tip of his shoes. His exposed hip that was releasing the kagune now was facing Sanada. They sharply pierced through the falling rain and attacked Sanada from different angles.

Sanada managed to dodged all of it and he found the opening to attacked Kaneki up front. He swung his sword vertically sharp. Kaneki dodged it and they began to fight more fiercely.

Attacked, defended, repeat. Sanada attacked aggressively without giving Kaneki any chance to countered. But Kaneki still calmed and focused. He was protected by his kagune whenever Sanada's sword was trying to cut him into two. After that Kaneki would use his strong legs to kicked back. They were keeping on doing that until the point where they both attacked at the same time. Kaneki was running forward with his lively kagune, and Sanada was running forward with his koukaku sword. The splashing sounds of water were loud. During that, Kaneki knew, this time he would surely won.

Sanada swung his blade horizontally and did a terrible mistake. Kaneki didn't just running and attacked without thinking. He waited his second chance to grabbed ahold of Sanada's equipped arm.

Kaneki dodged the attack and at the same time, two of his kagune's limbs managed to finally hold tight Sanada's right arm. Kaneki used his ghoul's strength to pulled his opponent up in the air and he swung his kagune to threw him hard to the red iron bars that made the tower.

The shock was very heavy. Sanada coughed some blood and he could swear there were some broken bones. He groaned, gasped, and panted. His age effected his endurance. But it's just normal for humans to get injured after being thrown away into something hard like that.

_'Dammit... I can't die like this... I have to get up... Where's my...?' _Sanada tried to search for his quinque with his tired onyx eyes. He found it. The quinque was laying there without it's master. It wasn't very far away from him but he just couldn't stand up yet. His body was still hurting all over. He could only moved his fingers but not strong enough to rised his hands.

Kaneki began to walk towards where the quinque was dropped. He was intending to destroy it. He remembered when he slashed through Amon's quinque a long time ago. The quinque was disappeared into dust and evaporated away. He wanted to do the same to that quinque as well.

His feet now were only 30 centimetres away from it. He looked down. The water droplets were falling from his bangs. He was thinking just how easy it could be to break the sword that has been clashing with his kagune for 30 minutes.

"Don't... stay away... from it..." Sanada's raspy voice tried to stop the One Eyed. Kaneki paid him no attention. He didn't break it just yet. He wanted to try touching it. A quinque.

Kaneki picked up the medium sized sword. He observed it like it was a rare material that could only came from within a fallen meteor. He knew that quinque is made of a ghoul's kagune, thinking that made him feel angry. Everytime he saw a Dove using it, he wanted to break the quinque first. From the bottom of his heart, he refused to accept humans can hold a kagune.

"You must have defeated the ghoul who had this," He said as he rotated the quinque, "pretty sad, huh? A part of that ghoul ended up on the CCG's hands. Being used by his own nemesis. What irony, hahaha." Kaneki coldly laughed.

Sanada didn't say anything. His mind was clouded with his pain. He actually didn't come up with this scenario. He thought his team would just strolling around the alleys, searching for the Gourmet, and if they encountered any puny ghouls they could easily cleaned it up. But his opponent now was really strong. So strong, unlike the other ghouls he has ever met before.

Sanada lifted up his face that was stained with red blood on his bearded chin, "tell me... One Eyed..." he flinched a little bit, "why did you become... a ghoul? You said... you were human..."

Kaneki glanced at him. The quinque was still in his hand. "It wasn't my choice. Back then, The Binge Eater was trying to eat me," Kaneki's mind began to remember the horrendous moment a long time ago, "she pierced through my liver. I was dying. She almost ate me, until miraculously some steel bars falling from the sky and crushed her. The next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital, with her liver transplanted into me," Kaneki's face looked at the weaken Sanada with hatred. The hatred wasn't for him, "and the surgeon was Doctor Kanou." It was for Kanou.

Sanada widened his eyes. He knew it. For a moment he thought, just how unlucky the ghoul's life could be. If only he didn't meet The Binge Eater, then none of this would've happened. But Sanada couldn't faltered. For whatever reason, being an investigator means destroying ghouls. It's his job. But right now, what in the world he could do. He was certain, he'd probably die.

"Well... I'm sorry to hear that... Kaneki Ken." Kaneki was startled hearing that. But it was to be expected. He already guessed the CCG knew about him.

Kaneki stared at the black quinque. He threw it in the air and waited for it to fall a little. Then in the right moment, his kagune slashed it into half. Right away the quinque vanished in the air and became one with the rain.

"Enough talking now." Kaneki moved from his spot to where Sanada was tiredly sitting. The dried spot he left quickly drabbled again with rain. Kaneki retracted three of his kagune's limbs and left it with only one. No more asking why. Sanada knew his death would come soon.

"By the way... I'm kind of disappointed. That was an easy win. You're a second-class investigator. I only threw you away like this yet you've already helpless. I thought you would be the strongest, Sanada-san." Kaneki's eye was casted down to saw the opponent he was going to kill.

Sanada scoffed and surprisingly, he laughed.

"Hahahaha! No, no... You are wrong, Kaneki Ken..." Sanada glanced to the behind of Kaneki's back, where his youngest subordinate was fighting the Gourmet, then he smiled.

"Ichi... is stronger than me. That kid was moved to our team as a second-class investigator. Before..." Sanada looked up to Kaneki and grinned, "he was the first-class investigator. He's a genius." Kaneki was entirely surprised hearing that. That wasn't what he expected. Someone that young that was only around 17 years old to be a first-class. Must be a prodigy.

But Kaneki didn't wavered, "my subordinate will win. He's strong." He said with confidence and trust in his eye. Sanada only laughed hearing that.

Sanada continued his last words, "whatever... I'm just an old man who was supposed to be at home, sipping one shot of espresso. Well, thank heaven I'm not married yet..." Sanada closed his eyes, "do whatever you want, Kaneki Ken. But listen to me for the last time," Kaneki looked at Sanada sharply, "don't stray away too far. You admitted yourself as a ghoul, but I know... You still have that part of humanity."

Kaneki didn't say anything. But he was kind enough to hear what Sanada had to say.

"...I know. Thank you Sanada-san." Kaneki moved up his kagune and finally let it pierced through Sanada's heart.

* * *

Tsukiyama and Ichi were fighting fiercely. White sparks from their clashing sounds collided with rain. Ichi was very agiled and Tsukiyama wasn't as fast as him.

His rage and hatred fueled him very much. These both feelings made him faster and stronger. He'd definitely killed the Gourmet. He definitely wouldn't lose.

"You're slow, Gourmet." Ichi grinned.

"!?" All of a sudden, Ichi disappeared. Tsukiyama looked around him. To his right, left, even behind. But the young Dove was nowhere to be found.

Then Tsukiyama felt the air above him changing and he realized what was happening. He snapped his head up, but he was too late.

"URGH!"

Ichi slashed Tsukiyama's back vertically from above with his spear. Blood was splattering out from his cut.

"Tch. I missed." Tsukiyama spontaneously swung his blade to his behind but Ichi easily dodged it and he jumped back further. The rain made his wavy beige hair fell down and straight.

"Wh-what was that jump!?" Tsukiyama asked in disbelieve as he gasped. His eyes were now turning black.

Ichi chuckled. He put his spear on his shoulder and his face was devilish.

"You underestimated me, Gourmet. Did you know? I moved to this team 3 months ago but they put my rank as a second-class investigator. So what was my rank before I moved? First-class." Tsukiyama widened his eyes in shock. He cursed a little and he could swear the long wound that the kid gave him before seriously weaken him.

"And I also have a nickname, you know..." Ichi widened his legs and he lowered his body. His right hand grabbed the end of the spear's stick, while the other one grabbed the area closest to the blade. It was his offensive stance.

"The CCG called me...'The Dragoon'."

Before Tsukiyama could processed everything what Ichi said, Ichi has already disappeared again. Tsukiyama quickly looked up to searched for the disappearing investigator before he received another unwanted damage.

Then Tsukiyama found it. Ichi was falling like a rocket and bashing through the rain. Tsukiyama managed to dodged at the right time before the spear's blade touched him. The spear destroyed the floor instead. After he safely dodged, Tsukiyama just realized that there was a small cut on his cheek. He swiped it away and narrowed his eyes.

_'He's faster... So the kid got tricks under his sleeves, huh? Must be a prodigy... but no matter.' _Tsukiyama smiled and chuckled. The wound on his back began to regenerate. He swiped away his bangs to the side.

"The Dragoon, eh? Wonderful. It does suit your fighting style," Tsukiyama's kagune began to extended and his sword got bigger, "but I won't lose. I am The One Eyed-kun's 'sword'. I couldn't possibly die before him, right?" Behind his smile, Tsukiyama was thinking, _'Because I have to eat him first.'_

His words sounded so disgusting in Ichi's ears. He didn't give a damn. If he could destroy the 'sword' first, then slaying the master would be easy.

"Whatever. If I destroy you, then taking down that bastard One Eyed would be easier since his sidekick's gone." Ichi gripped his spear harder then he ran fast straight to Tsukiyama head-on.

When Ichi swung his spear horizontally, Tsukiyama jumped and he rotated his body in the air so his kagune could reached Ichi's shoulder. He was able to give Ichi a shallow cut until he landed behind him.

Immediately after his feet touched the ground, Tsukiyama rotated his ankle and gave resilience power to it so he could launched himself to his enemy's back. Ichi saw his behind and he quickly rotated his back with his spear already protected him. Tsukiyama's blade failed to gave the final blow.

"Heh, still slower!" Said Ichi as he hold his spear. The Gourmet grinned. As fast as lighting, the kagune that was encircled his arm decreased it's diameter and it was extending until the tip of his blade pierced through Ichi's chest.

"Fool..." said Tsukiyama with smile as his kagune has finally went through Ichi's flesh. Tsukiyama pulled back his sword and Ichi was coughing blood. Nevertheless, he still had the strength to fight.

"Shit...!" Cursed Ichi as he coughed more blood. His hand covered the fresh hole on his right chest and his face was sweating. The rain quickly washed it away though.

Tsukiyama licked the fresh blood on his blade. Then suddenly, his eyes snapped wide opened. His body quivered in ecstasy, then he laughed maniacally.

"HAHAHA! OH MY! DELICIOUS! YOU'RE A RARE ONE, ICHI BOY!"

Tsukiyama's laugh faded slowly and he combed his wet bangs to on top of his head. His wide smile was still there on his fair long face. The cut on his back was almost closing up.

"I am going to cut you up and make you my dinner tonight." His voice was menacingly wicked.

Without warning, Tsukiyama jumped high in the air. Ichi lifted his head up, tracking where Tsukiyama could possibly fell. The rain minimized his vision and the pain on his chest seriously hurting him. But for the least, Ichi had to dodged that coming attack.

Then there he was. Tsukiyama was falling with his head first facing down. But his expression was insane. It was like, he couldn't wait to gained his long awaited prize. With his equipped arm bend to in front of his face, Tsukiyama straighten his arm to Ichi. With approximately pretty close distance, this time, he extended the spiral kagune very fast. Ichi dodged it by moving his head quickly to the right. The kagune cutted his cheek a little.

But Tsukiyama didn't stop there. He curled his body and rolling in the air until his feet were the ones that faced the ground. A little after the tip of his shoe touched the hard floor, he immediately dashed with a very strong force.

Their weapons clashed for a countless times, but this time Tsukiyama was the one leading the situation. Ichi helplessly could only defended himself.

"What's wrong!? Did my petty little attack weaken you so much, Ichi boy!?" Tsukiyama laughed in satisfaction. He kept on swinging his blade until he could break Ichi's quinque. He could feel it. That blue spear's durability wouldn't last any longer. Every sent force was accompanied with his shout.

"Tch! What are you!? A vampire!?"

"Non! Just because I got stronger after tasting your blood, it doesn't make me a vampire! Ghoul is better than that vulgar creature!"

Ichi also realised the durability of his sword was rapidly decreasing. He was thinking hard how he could win the situation. But nothing really came to mind. The ghoul's movement somehow amplified after he tasted his blood. He realised Tsukiyama wanted to break his quinque first and cornered him. But Ichi didn't give up.

With all his might, his short leg kicked Tsukiyama's side when his blade was pushing his quinque. Tsukiyama easily dodged that. When he looked back to his front, Ichi was already gone and the first thing Tsukiyama did was looking up, trying to find the young Dragoon in the middle of the falling rain.

Tsukiyama grinned. He found the falling human. He knew what to do. To finished him off that was.

When Ichi fell down sharply with his spear, with his purple blade, Tsukiyama parried the falling attack and threw away the blue spear. The spear was broken along with that. It immediately turned into indigo dust and Tsukiyama's face was victoriously grinning widely.

"THIS IS THE END!" He shouted before his blade finally pierced through Ichi's falling body.

The sound of the blade that pierced into the Dragoon's body was covered by the roar of the thunder, and followed by silence. His motionless body was held in the air. The red blood from his stomach was streaming down the weapon that killed him and the drops stained the floor below. His breathing was hard.

Ichi coughed a lot of blood. Tsukiyama was smiling and he sneered.

"You were not bad at all... Dragoon." Tsukiyama complimented for the last time.

Ichi only smirked. His half-lidded brown eyes looked into Tsukiyama's face that was unamused by the fact that the investigator was still breathing.

"CCG... will... destroy... you both... asshole..." Cursed Ichi. His voice was raspy because of the blood that filled his throat, "too... bad... my spear... didn't get... to... scratch that... One Eyed bastard..."

Slowly, the light on Ichi's eyes were disappeared. His body turned lifeless. The young Dragoon was dead.

Tsukiyama only scoffed. He pulled his kagune back. The blood was splattering a little more from when he pulled it out. Before the dead investigator's body reached the floor, Tsukiyama kicked the side of it's ribs and let it landed harshly on the wet floor.

"Tch. That shrimp... seriously taking my time." When Tsukiyama's eyes were looking down on the corpse, he saw a pair of foot standing near it. His eyes were looking up until he could see the face.

"Kaneki-kun..."

Kaneki has already took off his black mask. On his hand, there was Tsukiyama's soaked blazer that he threw away when they first arrived.

"Good job, Tsukiyama-san." Praised the ghoul as he passed the green blazer to the owner.

Tsukiyama caught it with one hand and wore it. He swiped away his bangs again with his hand and put off his mask, "of course. That shrimp is nothing compared to me!"

"Ho... then I guess I was right to trust you." Said Kaneki as he put his hand on his hips.

"What do you mean?" Tsukiyama's face was lightened up a bit.

"I said to that Sanada that you would probably win against the kid even though he was actually a first class."

"Oh, you've killed him?"

"...Yeah. Didn't take too long." Kaneki then turned his head to where the exit door was.

"Now..." Kaneki looked at to the silhouette who was standing on the door frame, "what's on your mind... Hide."

The thunder roared for the second time and illuminated the blonde human's face. His eyes were dejected.

* * *

**Ahahaha... that was longer than I thought... I afraid I will have to post the 6th chapter to make this chapter not too long. It's already 5000+ words here damn.**

**So what do you think? I'm still lacking for this probably but I think it's not so bad! **

**Thank you all so much for following and favoriting this story... Even though there are many grammar errors and repeated words... Thank you very much again! *bows* The story will definitely end in the next chapter. So please wait until then!**

**Disclaimer: Ishida Sui which I really hate right now because of chapter 140.**


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter

Precipitation of Truth and Parting Ways

"What's on your mind... Hide."

* * *

"Oh my, so you are the one who has been following us around, hm?" said Tsukiyama with his mischievous eyes looking at Hide, "Who is this boy, Kaneki-kun?" asked the tall ghoul as he turned back his head to his friend.

"...Hide, a close friend of mine." answered Kaneki with a heavy feeling.

"Ah... I thought he was just another disturbing worm." sneered Tsukiyama.

"Don't call him that or I'll kill you," Kaneki gave serioud dead glared, "Stay here. I'll talk to him. Don't interfere." he ordered sternly.

Tsukiyama only sighed and shrugged his shoulder. He didn't scared one bit. "Va bene. I'll just eat my dinner over there while you're at it." Tsukiyama began to walked over to the body of the investigator he killed.

Kaneki paid The Gourmet no attention. He stepped forward and stopped at around 7 meters away from the human. The white haired ghoul smiled and began the small talk.

"How's Mizure-san?"

"Since when you know I was here?" asked Hide back with a deep dry voice, ignoring his friend's unnecessary question.

"Have you found the material for your last project?" Kaneki was still smiling.

"ANSWER ME!" Hide suddenly yelled out, indicating his seriousness and he wasn't in the mood for joking nor talking about nonsense.

Kaneki clammed up. His half-hearted smile also disappeared. Both of his onyx eyes also turned serious. He knew this moment would come sooner or later and that was what he was trying to prevent. Kaneki decided to go along with Hide. He also wanted to settle everything now.

"Since when you were watching from behind that wall-no, since when we were entering the tower," Kaneki turned his eyes to the raining dark sky as he tilted up his head, "how did you follow us, Hide?"

Hide bit his lips. His fist was tighten. His body was shivering. Not because of the cold from the rain that now showered him, not because of fear, but because of his tension. Slowly, he opened his lips and spoke up.

"...I saw you both when you were in front of the mall..." he paused, "When I saw you, Kaneki, I decided. I have to follow you. I have to... know about everything," said Hide with a hint of sadness and desperation, "Tell me, Kaneki... tell me. Are you really... a ghoul?" Hide's eyes were very serious, seeking for the obvious truth.

Kaneki was looking back at Hide with a guilty feeling. His heart was hurting. He didn't want Hide to know. He didn't want Hide to get involved. But now it was too late. What could he do? He got no choice but to explain everything about it.

"You've already heard and saw everything. I became a ghoul since that accident," Kaneki released one of his red glowing kagune, "This is real." He pulled it back after he showed his proof.

Hide widened his eyes and quickly turned away his face from the unbelievable scene. He gritted his teeth again. The rain made the atmosphere even heavier.

"...Was that girl you bring along also a ghoul?"

"...Yeah."

"So is this what you meant by 'none of my business', you don't want me to get involved, and we're living in two different worlds!?" Hide's voice was beginning to get louder because of his overwhelming emotion. His eyes began to get teary.

Kaneki didn't say anything. He looked down to his feet, didn't want to see Hide's face. Now he was hating this rain. The rain made everything more depressing than he thought it would be. It was as if the rain itself was on Hide's side. Maybe it came pouring down when Hide saw what he was doing, not because of the weather forecast.

"I'm sorry Hide..." Kaneki paused for a moment "You're right. This is what I meant by we're living in two different worlds. You already saw what I did to that investigator. You also know that I am a ghoul. So-" Kaneki's words were immediately cut off.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FROM THE START, KANEKI!?"

"!" When Kaneki heard that, he was utterly shocked. That wasn't the respond he had predicted. Kaneki who got taken aback answered back stuttering, "Wh-what do you mean..."

Hide gritted his teeth. He swung his hand hard as if he threw away his patience, "You've been leaving me in the dark not knowing anything! I was supposed to be someone who supports you yet you turned yourself away from me! For fucking FIVE months!" Hide stomped his feet on the wet floor as he yelled back, "Why are you so selfish!? Why are you carrying all of your burden by yourself!? What else do you want to hide from me!? WHAT ELSE!?"

The ghoul got speechless. That bestfriend of his that he thought he had already cutted ties with has been saying all the things he couldn't have dared to hope. But, he couldn't let those feelings get the best of him.

Kaneki gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it. His mind went crazy. He was thinking that this was a dream but the cold rain brought his rational mind to reality. This was real.

Without warning, he ran towards the blonde with high speed and pushed him down to the floor. Kaneki sat on Hide's lap. He pulled up Hide's collar as he rumpled it and lifted the blonde's upper body up roughly to yelled right in front of him.

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE BECOME, HIDE!" Kaneki's left eye's pupil was turning red which made Hide got taken aback, "DON'T JOKE WITH ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AFRAID OF ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME AWAY!" Kaneki was shaking Hide's body back and forth strongly, "I HAVE KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE, HIDE! YOU SAW WHAT I DID! I'M A DANGEROUS GHOUL THAT YOU, A HUMAN, DON'T WANNA WISH TO HAVE A CONNECTION WITH!" Kaneki panted after he screamed out loud. His breathing was heavy. Tired because of his outburst.

The blonde's eyes have been widened since when he was listening to the overflowing pique of emotion from his ghoul friend. Hide couldn't say anything. He only gulped down. His both hands were sustaining against the floor to hold the weight of his body.

"My mask... is my identity as The One Eyed..." Kaneki's voice got shaky, "That identity is something that can proof my entire ghoul existence... At least I can have something to grab ahold in this ugly life of mine..." Kaneki hanged down his head. His face was hidden from behind is wet falling bangs. The rain accompanied their silence.

"Kaneki," Hide grabbed Kaneki's wrist gently who was still there rumpling his collar. Kaneki startled. "I saw you killed that investigator. I saw the way you fight. I saw the way you speak. I saw everything. But... I... I don't know. I'm not scared at you." Kaneki's head snapped up immediately. His teary eyes were visible. Noticing that, the human gave a genuine smile in return.

The friend continued, "'two different worlds'? So if I'm a human and you're a ghoul, you're saying we're living in an entirely different universe? Look at the reality, Kaneki. We're living alongside of each other, aren't we? So..." Hide offered his open hand to the ghoul, waiting it to get received from the other black nailed hand, "let's go home to the 20th ward?" he asked as he smiled brightly.

Kaneki was utterly speechless. His hands slowly let go of the rumpled collar. He was actually shocked. That friend of his, that he had already left alone for a long time, still could accept him for who he was. He was thinking just how loyal Hide's friendship towards his broken-self. How in the world could he met someone like Hide? He was thinking that he was just probably a one lucky bookworm. Hide was someone who has been saving his life and that's true. Someone who has been supporting him, cheering him, correcting him. Hide was the only friend he had before he knew the people of Anteiku. So how could he be so cruel towards that wonderful angel?

But that's all the more reason for Kaneki to pushed Hide away from him.

Kaneki was slowly moving his right hand to Hide's opened hand. Hide thought it was finally over. They could go home, talking about a lot of things. But he was wrong.

Instead of holding Hide's palm Kaneki's hand passed that area and he strongly squeezed Hide's wrist. Hide winched and he was confused. Why? Why did he not take it?

"K-Kaneki...?"

Kaneki's back was shaking. A small laughter could be heard until it got louder, "Hah... hahaha... hahahaha! That's just funny, Hide! Unbelievable!" His head was still hanging down as he laughed.

Kaneki lifted up his face. His 'are you kidding me' expression was there. He scoffed.

"Hah! You're not scared of me? What a liar. Going back home? 20th ward is no longer my home. I can stay anywhere I want," he smirked, "why don't YOU go home instead? Or do you want me to do it with force?" said Kaneki trying to threatened his human friend.

But Hide's eyes did not wavered, which made Kaneki got taken aback.

"I already said that I'm not scared at you and do your worst. I won't go home until you're going with me. I won't tell anyone about your identity, I swear." Hide's eyes were showing his honesty which made Kaneki even angrier. He had to put up a mean act but this time, Hide seriously made him angry.

Kaneki squeezed Hide's wrist even tighter, "I DON'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT YOU TELL MY IDENTITY TO ANYONE! I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY AND DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT!" The white haired ghoul yelled and followed by the thunder's roar.

Hide was gradually feeling the pain of his wrist but he paid it not attention. He smiled despite of Kaneki's harsh words. Even though now he wasn't sure whether Kaneki was lying or not, but Hide knew he needed to be there for his friend. It's just that, Hide knew his friend didn't mean it. Maybe because they've become bestfriends for a very long time.

"...If I recall. You said you want to find Doctor Kanou and Gourmet said you want to destroy a certain organization that has... tormented your body and soul. ...What did he mean by that?" Hide was changing the subject. Kaneki realized that. But he decided to go along with it.

"Tch." Kaneki let go of Hide's wrist. His tanned skin was turning red. Kaneki stood up from Hide's laps and he walked away from Hide. The blonde caressed his hurting wrist and slowly he also stood up, hoping the ghoul to not running.

"Aogiri Tree," Hide lifted his face after he heard the ghoul answered his question with an unfamiliar name, "that is the name of the organization that I want to destroy. It has done a lot of irrational things and killed a lot of people not because of hunger," Kaneki raised his black nailed hand and cracked a finger, "there was also one guy over there who opened my eyes".

"What... do you mean?" asked Hide cautiously.

Kaneki sighed, "...Can't be help," He narrowed his eyes, "I guess I'll tell you about what happened before I force you to go away. What happened to me before I gone."

Hide gulped down and squeezed his redden wrist, suppressing the little pain. He was a little nervous. Finally his curiosity and the need to know could be fulfilled.

Kaneki then began his dark forsaken story, "Long ago, there was someone who was coming to Anteiku to searched for Rize. His name's Banjou. He came from the 11th ward. That guy and his followers wanted to warn Rize that she was in danger. Suddenly, another 3 ghouls came in an unpleasant way. Their names were Ayato, Yamori, and Nico. Their true aim was searching for Rize. But since Rize has long gone and her organ's transplanted into me, Yamori smelled her trace within me so he beated me up. I got unconscious and they brought me to the Aogiri's base in the 11th ward.

"When I was there, I saw the organization's members. They said I was of no use to them so they threw me out. Ayato brought me to Banjou's care instead. In there, Banjou asked me to escaped along with the ghouls who were with Banjou ever since before the Aogiri came.

"We managed to run away. But we got caught by Yamori and his companies. They almost wanted to kill us all but then Yamori gave me a deal. If I were to follow him back to the base, he would let go of the others. So I did, believing on his promise. That's when... the most horrible thing I could ever experienced happened." Kaneki paused there as he looked down to the floor. His heart was beginning to get uneasy. Telling that horrible moment to somebody, he never did that before. What his friends currently knew, he was tortured by Yamori. That's it. He didn't tell them the details.

Hide who has been listening the whole time was still glued on where he was standing. His ears were too focused on Kaneki's voice until he couldn't hear the sound of the rain anymore.

"What happened... Kaneki?"

Kaneki raised his head and revealed his soulless eyes, "I was brought into his room where he tortured people. In there, I was treated like a toy," Kaneki's voice got heavier, "Yamori injected an anti-RC cell into my left eye so I could feel the real pain as an ordinary human. He tied me up into a chair then he asked me, 'What's 1000 minus 7?'. I was forced to count, to keep my consciousness alive...," Kaneki cracked a finger as he was remembering the terrible past, "Do you want to know what he did after that?" he asked to his listener.

Hide knew what he was about to hear next would surely pained his heart. But Hide braced himself. No turning back. He had to know everything.

"Go on." Replied Hide with a nervous expression.

Kaneki touched his left middle finger with his other hand, "Yamori pulled out his pliers. What was it for?" and deliberately snapped his finger sideways, "to cut every single of my fingers and toes, over, over, and over again." his eyes' lights were gone. It were cold.

Hide gasped. He was very shocked. He was speechless. His tounge was frozen. Adding the finger snapping that Kaneki did, he felt even more terrified. Just by hearing it he could feel his own fingers and toes were hurting. Hide began to think, was his friend serious?

"The most useful ability that I got from Rize is a super fast regeneration ability," Kaneki recovered his broken finger back to normal by snapping it back to it's original state, "but because of Yamori's injection, that ability became a lot slower. I felt the pain even painfully longer. After he cut all of it, he would take a break and went out from his room, waiting for my fingers and toes fully growing back. He even prepared a bucket to threw the cut ones away. He did that a countless time until the bucket was fulled.

"I was begging him to just kill me already. I couldn't take it. But when he couldn't hold in his desire for killing me, he would stabbed his own friend, Nico. The reason was because he wouldn't get anymore fun that way.

"One day, he brought a new way to 'play' with me. He brought a centipede and a piece of black cloth. I was scared. Completely scared. Before he did anything, he told a story. If a ghoul eats another ghoul, that cannibal ghoul will become a lot stronger. Yamori also did that. After he finished his story, my fear came alive," Kaneki put in his finger inside his left ear, "that maniac put the red centipede inside my ear and covered my ears and eyes with that piece of cloth."

Hide immediately covered his own ears. Suddenly he felt weak. Hearing all of the horrendous yet true story of his friend made him sick.

"That's... that's enough... stop" Hide was starting to tell Kaneki to stop. But now, Kaneki had not intention to do so. He has told him everything this far. If he were to stopped, his heart wouldn't feel content. He wanted to share his painful experience to someone and now there was Hide.

"...That's right. I begged him to stop, but I laughed. I have gone insane. Too insane to bear the pain and torture. My hair has grown longer and turned half-way white. My nails were also almost turning black. It was all because of the excessive and repeated regeneration.

He left me alone in that room again and I was beginning to hallucinate. I was imagining about Rize, pretending that she was there with me. We talked about my past, about myself. I was seriously getting crazy.

The next day, my hair and nails has completely changed it's color. The sound of the centipede inside of my ear, I was beginning to get used to it. I couldn't even feel anything from it anymore. That day, Yamori did something that made me so very wrathful and despised him to the core.

He brought a pair of mom and child from Banjou's group that was supposedly have escaped already. He broke his promise, saying that I had no idea just how much fun he was having. He asked me to choose which one he should kill. The mom, or the child," Kaneki eyes turned very sad and there was a hint of regret, "I couldn't choose at all. How could I? Then Nico came, telling Yamori that he had gone too far. So Yamori got mad and... he killed both of them as a result. So I came to a realization," Kaneki squeezed his chest, "I was weak. It was my fault that they got killed. The Rize in my head said to me that I had to become strong. In order to survive in this cruel world as a ghoul, I have to fight and eat. After that, I wasn't the meek, pitiful Kaneki I used to be. I have accepted my ghoul side." Kaneki stopped there. He began to analyzed his interlocutors, which haven't commented on everything that he has already told. He saw Hide was covering his ears. His body was shaking. There was a little sob coming from his mouth.

"If you covered your ears, then it really was too much for you to take. What was that all about hearing my reasons, you had to know, and all of that bullshit?" scoffed Kaneki as he looked down to Hide, "In the end, you don't want to know also."

Hide was still covering his ears. He shut his eyes. Even though he tried not to hear anything, he still could. He never thought about it, just how much pain Kaneki has been through. It really was too much. Hide somehow could feel the pain also but probably not the same as the original. He could only... feel the pain of Kaneki's heart.

Slowly, Hide uncovered his ears. He pulled away his palms. He raised up his head and saw Kaneki who has lost interest to tell anything more to him. He felt bad. It was him that desperately wanted to know. Kaneki gave him the chance but instead he himself couldn't take it. Nevertheless, his curiosity didn't cease.

"I'm sorry... Kaneki. But... I do want to know. I'm sorry it's just... I can almost feel the pain of your heart while you were telling me this..." Hide paused for a moment, feeling unsure to asked another thing.

In the end, Hide decided to ask, "I just have one last question," Kaneki began to wait for it, "what happened to Yamori?" Kaneki's expression didn't change. He stared intently towards the nervous human. His fully soaked jacket made him looked like shivering because of cold even though Kaneki knew it was because of his dizziness instead.

Kaneki looked to the other way, staring to the blurred away city landscape, "I fought him. I won. I nailed him down to the floor with his stomach facing down, made him count from 1000 minus 7," Kaneki's head turned to his left side and with his one visible cold red eye, he glared sharply towards Hide, "I ate him."

Hide got frozen. His body straighten up. His heart was beating fast. He could feel something dark inside his mind. Fear. It was fear that finally began to enveloped Hide's heart. Fear of the word 'ate'.

"Y-you... ate... him?"

"To made myself stronger, I cannibalized him. After I was done, I left him there because the CCG came. I don't know what happened to him afterwards. Like I care" Kaneki said nonchalantly.

Kaneki looked back to Tsukiyama's direction. It seemed like his dinner session was almost done. Kaneki saw Ichi's upper body wasn't in a full shape anymore. Kaneki turned his eyes away after he saw The Gourmet wiped his mouth with a small handkerchief. He put back his attention towards the restless Hide.

"Now you know. You got what you want. What I want now, is for you and your girlfriend to stay out of this ward. Don't ever look for me again, because it's a waste of time." Kaneki turned his back facing Hide. He was prepared to leave his friend for good.

"D-Do you really want to just leave me like that, Kaneki?" for the second time today, Hide halted Kaneki's departure once again, "I... I was scared. You're right. But... But I don't hate nor despise you at all, Kaneki..." Hide tighten his fist and louder his voice, "If your mission is to destroy that organization, I will help you! I will give my best support!"

Kaneki got surprised once again. Again. Again that guy who he was trying so hard to pushed away keep coming back to him. Why couldn't Hide understand.

"You don't have any fucking idea for what you are saying." He said as he gave his friend a sour look. A mixture of disappointment and disbelieve was in his words.

But Hide didn't care. He also knew that he didn't make any sense, but it was only for one sake. "I just... don't want to lose my best friend..." he muttered with all honesty.

Kaneki's eyes casted down. Once again he felt guilty. But that was his destiny. Living as a ghoul could endanger both his and Hide's life. What was his reason to become strong? To protect. Hide's also in his list. He must protect the guy who has been on his side in most of his life. That's why...

Parting ways was the best option.

"Hide," One word slipped out from The One Eyed, "You're an idiot" he smiled. He already gave up putting up a mean act. There was no use of it in the end.

Hide widened his eyes. He was startled when he saw his buddy's smile. Hide didn't feel happy. Instead he was scared. Not because Kaneki's smile was scary, but because Hide could feel Kaneki was getting further away. But before he could respond, Tsukiyama came approaching Kaneki.

"Well, have you done with your farewell greetings, Kaneki-kun?" asked The Gourmet as he put his long fingers hand on top of Kaneki's shoulder.

The sad ghoul looked up and saw The Gourmet was smiling sweetly at him and there was Kaneki's gray jacket on Tsukiyama's other hand, "Yeah. We're done. How was your meal?" Asked Kaneki out of curiosity. He grabbed the wet jacket from Tsukiyama's hand and wore it. It felt cold.

"Mmh! Délicioux! He was a rare one! It's been a while since I have eaten a grade A meat!" Tsukiyama said really satisfied as he raised his arm in the air with the other hand on his chest. The water drops falling smoothly from his raised hand down to his foot. His tall figure made him looked like a work of art, even though his suit ruined it.

"I see... If only I also took a bite of it, hahaha." Kaneki's hand reached into his pocket to picked up his black eye patch. He put the eye patch to covered his left eye and tied the string to behind his head.

"Oh really, Kaneki-kun? I'm sorry I didn't share it with you, fufu..." Tsukiyama laughed cynically.

"Whatever. I know you well enough to know that you don't like it when somebody else also eat your special dish." Replied Kaneki after he was done tying the string.

Suddenly, the phone that was inside his jacket was ringing. Kaneki picked it up and placed it near his ear.

"Hello, Banjou-san?"

_"Kaneki, me and Hina-chan have finished here. Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante are also done and we're with them. What do we do now?" _the receiver replied from the other line.

"Alright, great. We don't need to meet up. Just go straight home. Me and Tsukiyama will be there soon."

_"Got it. We'll be waiting!" _

With that, Kaneki hung up and put back his phone to his pocket. He didn't forget about Hide's presence. In the midst of intermezzo, Hide was standing still like a fool, watching Kaneki and Tsukiyama were busy with their own business. With their world of ghouls. But he understood very well when Kaneki said 'will be there soon'.

"Don't go, Kaneki..." Hide's eyes were very sad and desperate, "please... how can we ever meet again after this..." Hide was almost crying.

"..." Kaneki closed his eyes. He was thinking what to say. Thinking how he could make Hide stay away from him. For awhile, Kaneki remembered some happy memories of him and Hide. When they were eating hamburgers together, when they were talking about dating and romance, when they were working on an assignment together, when they were running from an angry teacher, even when they were ditching a class when they were in high school.

All of those memories made Hide become someone special for Kaneki. He didn't want Hide to get hurt. He didn't want Hide to caught up in his mess. So Kaneki made his decision.

"Hide" when Hide heard his name called, he raised his head and he was startled. Kaneki wasn't there and there was only Tsukiyama who was standing still looking at him. The next thing he knew, his stomach felt a deep pain. He was falling down, but there was someone who propped his body before it managed to hit the cold wet floor.

"Ka... ne... ki..." his voice began to sound weak and his brown eyes were half-lidded.

Kaneki's hand was clenched over Hide's stomach. He was hitting Hide hard enough to make his friend unconscious. He decided to end it this way. Kaneki pushed Hide's neck gently towards his shoulder. Besides his ear, Kaneki whispered.

"Thank you, Hide. ...Good bye."

Hide heard what his friend said. But this time Hide knew, he no longer could stop him from going away. Helplessly, Hide's consciousness began to drift away. His vision began to blurred. The last thing he saw was the blurring landscape of Tokyo's 6th ward.

Then everything turned black, accompanied with the fading sound of the rain.

* * *

"Welcome back, onii..." Hinami's cheerful voice was fading down after she saw Tsukiyama who put his finger over his lips and shook his head. Kaneki was behind Tsukiyama with a sour look.

"I'm taking the bath" said the gloomy ghoul as he passed through Tsukiyama and Hinami. He also ignored Banjou and the trio who had been waiting on the sofa.

The dejected ghoul went inside the bathroom. The others were staring dumbfounded at the white bathroom door after Kaneki closed it. Tsukiyama only sighed and he took off his wet blazer.

"Ts-Tsukiyama-san! What happened to onii-chan!? What happened!?" frantically, Hinami asked her big brother's company.

Tsukiyama gave the little ghoul his sweet smile, "Keep calm, my dear Mademoiselle. I shall tell you all everything about what happened," Tsukiyama's eyes turned to the big build ghoul on the back, "Monsieur Banjoi! A cup of warm coffee, please!"

Banjou's face turned madly red, "MY NAME IS NOT BANJOI!"

* * *

Kaneki put both of his hands against the wall as he looked down. The water was flowing from on top of his head to the end of his bangs and nose. He felt like a mess.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Kaneki yelled out his despair, regret, frustration, sorrow, sadness, in a single word of rant. He punched the white tiles wall in front him a made a web of cracks. He let the warm water comfort his uneasiness.

His worst scenario came to life, and currently nothing could ever make him feel anymore odious.

* * *

Hide woke up 20 minutes later. He was still on the on top of the tower. He didn't notice the rain had stopped. He only knew, the figures of the ghouls he met were already gone without traces. There were only four corpses of the investigators. The human didn't even scared, he felt ordinary by seeing them. His head was blank, but his heart was filled with emptiness.

He was still sitting on the wet concrete floor, feeling lifeless. Suddenly, his phone rang. He didn't actually bother to pick it up. He was seriously feeling lost. But he remembered, he had a girlfriend, waiting for him back at the hotel.

Hide decided to picked it up to check the screen. It was really Mizure who called him. The blonde's thumb pressed the answer button.

"...Hey."

"_Hide-kun!? Where are you now!? Are you okay!? What took you so long!? Tell me where you are I'm going to pi-"_

"No, I'm okay, Mizure-chan. I'm sorry to make you worry. I'll be there soon, just wait for me."

"_But I have to bring you a new dry jacket! You didn't bring an umbrella and it was raining... You must be soaking wet now..."_

"'It was'?" Hide looked up to the sky that now was filled with stars, "...Ah, the rain has stopped..." he muttered.

"_...Hide-kun?"_

"No, nevermind. Thank you for calling. I'll be there soon enough. Really. Just go to sleep first, okay?"

"_... You sure?"_

"Yeah. Good night, Mizure-chan."

"_...Okay. Good night. Please come back soon, Hide-kun."_

"I will."

With that, Hide dropped his phone, not caring whether it would break or not. He crossed his arms over his knees. He put his forehead on it and began to sob.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!"

The very sad human finally screamed in agony, crying loudly, not caring whether would there be someone who heard him or the corpses who maybe could wake up back.

His friend already left him for good.

An inevitable parting ways.

A kind ghoul who had changed for the sake of protecting everybody who's important to him. A kind human who always prayed and gave support to his friend no matter what.

The only thing that forced them to be apart, was nothing more than one ghoul's tragic destiny.

The End

* * *

**Reupload: fix some errors **

**Finally... it's done :')**

**I thank you so much for all of your support, for all of your reviews, and for all of your follows. Thank you!**** This is seriously my first most popular fanfic :')**

**The update's late because school. Yeah, school. Daily test and homework for every single week. Fuck. Also, my internet's out of quota again yey... (Because I watched BLEACH from season 2 until that fullbring arc in HD lol. Ichigo is awesome. Gin is awesome. Aizen is an asshole.)**

**OH YEAH ALSO!**

**I want to tell you about my next TG fanfic plan! **

**The story will be starring Kaneki, Rize, and Yamori. It will be rated M also. I don't know when I will make it and I'm still thinking about the story and plot. Wish me luck!**

**Cover: shiromi**

**Discalimer: Ishida Sui who I really want to smack in the face because of ****the fuckin' plot twist in ****chapter 142**


	7. Just an info

Guys! This is not an epilogue lol. Just wanna tell ya, that my new TG fanfic is up! It's rated M so be sure to check it! (No smut really... At least not yet? LMAO)

Especially if you're a KaneRize shipper, you're going to like it :3

It's not a one shot so if you find it interesting, please do follow and it will give me more motivation to write more just liket this one!


End file.
